A SelfInsert? Run!
by Zeni Ooru
Summary: but read. Previously 'So I'm going to Symphonia? Sweet'. I really should appreciate how things were going, now I'm stuck here in Symphonia they say you should be careful what you wish for, too bad I didn't listen.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope no one messes with this one, but I might have different muses each chapter, this chapter, Yuan!**

**Yuan: The hell?! Why am I here?**

**Me: 'Cuz I said so, say the disclaimer!**

**Yuan: You aren't my boss!**

**Me: I am an authoress, I write this story, so I AM YOUR DAMN BOSS!**

**Yuan: Fine! Zeni does not own Tales of Symphonia. **

**Me: Enjoy!**

I've always felt left out, an oddity to some people and a boy said I was on steroids a couple times, but that actually funny. I can be a very outgoing person too, but not here. Having none to talk to about your interests or when you do talk about it, no one understands you, have you ever felt that? It hurts, I find other things to talk about, but it just feels wrong, bottling all that emotion and imagination.

When I got interested in fan fiction, the self inserts were my favorite type of story, angst always gave me a lump in my throat, humor was actually very funny, I could tell you more, but to put it as simply as possible I LOVE fan fiction.

A little overboard, but I really do love fan fiction, rambling off.

* * *

I yawned, again for the billionth time in my last class, 'I'm so tired of the same old thing, day after day after day… Maybe I'll get some Rockst*r at home, that'll wake me up if I don…' another yawn escaped my mouth, 'don't fall asleep on the way.'

The most wonderful thing in the world happened in those last thoughts.

The bell rang for everyone to go home.

Standing up, I gathered my things and walked out a little tipsy, "Hey Zene! You dropped something!" my friend, Amber, called. I turned around to have my drawing pad hit my face, "Ow. My nose, it hurts." I said tiredly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I'm fine, just," yawn, "tired." then picked up the drawing pad, "Who are those people? Never mind. Do you want my mom to give you a ride home?" Amber offered, "Nah, I have to wait for my brother and sister anyways, besides I need to pick up my flute from the band room, remember?" I yawned loudly, just to hide some hurt in my expression.

"You are the most tired person I have ever met, it's a wonder how you can run the suicide."

"I didn't run it, I walked really fast. The lateness was not my fault, it was the bell's." the door swung open, slamming us both in the face,(A/N: The door swings outward, not inward, not one person sees who they're going to hit. My nose still hurts.) and a girl came out, "Oh! Sorry you guys!"

"We're fine Sabrina, just a little accident." I helped Amber up, "Okay then." she left. After that, we just grabbed our instruments and went home, its just that everything was a blur during the time between I left, and when I got home. 'Where is it? Mountain Dew just makes me hyper, where is it? Great, we're out of Rockst*r, I'll just have the Mountain Dew then.' I took the pop reluctantly, never really liked soda or pop, but only if I really had to, like now.

The soda hyped me up, "Hmm, what should I do? Play a game? Draw? Write? Drawing it is." I pulled out my drawing pad and sketch paper folder, "What should I draw? Ooh! Symphonian cast!" grabbing more drawing utensils, I started humming, 'Almateria' and drawing until I just completely crashed. Only the drawing remained uncolored, no background, and Noishe still had his outline.

_Perhaps you should meet them yourself, from the beginning of the Regeneration journey, 'till the end…_

The couch had felt, airy? 'Who just said that? What did they mean? Holy shit! I'm falling!' my thoughts screamed, I literally yelled, because I can't really scream, that's a different story, but back to my current situation.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" I was still falling, there was a field beneath me, with some trees and a small town a bit farther away. The ground was coming closer and closer, I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the impact and it was surprisingly soft dirt. "Nngh… what is this place? Oh crap! My drawings!" the papers were scattered on the ground, I picked them all up before the wind blew them away, all of them were there, except one.

The Symphonian cast drawing I was working on, 'I did put my name on it, so if anyone finds it, they should know it's mine!', the pencil case was a little ways off from were I fell.

"I got new dubs too, whoever sent me here is a stalker." my clothes were purple and black, it was a sleeveless violet shirt, with a small V-neck, black strings criss crossing each other in it. Black baggy cargo pants, with pockets big enough to hold my drawing pad which is 9"x 12", two dark purple belts to hold them up, 'What is it with two belts? I mean, Lloyd has them, so does Kratos.' knee-high black boots with laces, which had the bottom half of the pants tucked in. I stared at my hand, black fingerless gloves someone had painted them purple, and what is that on my waist? A katana with a black bandaged handle, with some cool gold colored designs on the silver blade and a black and silver sheath.

"Awesome! My brother would kill me for this sword!" as you can see I am definitely not a pacifist, 'But these pants are so baggy, now I see why I need two belts.'

_Do you like them?_

"Hell yeah!" I answered, before I knew who I was answering, I felt so pumped up for some reason.

_I'm glad you do, because it earned you an Exsphere!_

"WHAT?! Who are you?" I asked forcibly, _I'm you, duh! I'm your more optimistic side!_ that gave me a shudder, "You're me? That- that is just-"

_Wonderful? Great? _

"Horrifying! You cannot be me, unless you came from my imagination."

_Yep! I was born from there, I think…_

"You think? Yeah, and you brought me here why?" I was freaking out big time.

_You said you were tired of the same thing day after day after day a-_

"Yes I did, but that didn't answer my question."

_I just thought that you wanted to have more adventure, but I fixed some things about you._

"Like what? Since you're me, you should now that my upper body strength sort of sucks."

_Like acne, your immune system, turning you into a half elf, your eyesight, your other sens-_

"Back up, you what?" I had cut myself off, _Uh, um, acne, immune system, turning you into a half elf-_

"You turned me into a half elf? Oh god…" let the pacing begin, _I'm sorry! You couldn't use magic without having at least having half elven blood. _

My pacing had stopped.

_What?_

"You need a name. I can't just call you 'you' all the time."

_I do have a name._

"What is it?"

_Meshoru, uh, the Oracle should be coming soon, bye!_

I felt something close in my head, then just stood there. 'That was the most, weirdest thing I have ever experienced.' Iselia was about a mile away, with every step my sheath hit my right leg, 'Ow, ow, ow, there's gonna be a big bruise later.'

* * *

The town was emptying, even the guards, when the blinding light came from the sky. It took five minutes to finally see the schoolhouse, Raine was rushing out and it only took three minutes for her to be out of sight. 'She can run fast when it comes to her ruins. Oh, here comes Frank… Lloyd, Colette and Genis.' their conversation was too far away for me to hear everything, I just saw some nods and other facial expressions.

_I just want to remind you that your ears are not that pointed, just enough to pass for a human. Your exsphere will help you with your upper body strength, and I couldn't fix your allergy to fake silver or gold._

"Thanks, can I- she left again, man." I wanted to ask her about something else, but as I said, she left. The others started to head for the northern gate, until they heard me talking, 'Shit, now they're going to think I'm crazy. Then walk up to me ask me some questions, I will lie blabbity blabbity blah…' Colette approached me first, "Are you lost?"

"No, but I'm looking for the Chosen."

"That's me!" I raised an eyebrow, 'Okay, that was a little too easy.'

"Why would you want to look for Colette?" Genis looked suspicious, "I wanted to help with the world regeneration, since the Desians took my family away." I had my own web of lies forming.

"Maybe you could go with us with the temple, I really don't want you to get hurt." Colette was such a good person, why must she suffer a horrible fate?

Lloyd had been staring at my right hand, "Is that an exsphere? It looks, odd." I stared at the marble like sphere, it was an amethyst color, "I'm pretty sure it is, it's the way I found it." that was one truth, "I got it from a… friend." sort of truth, definitely not a lie though.

"Guys! Monster alert!" Genis warned, there was a grotesque looking zombie, "Ick!" I said out of disgust, I drew my katana, "San Sochi Odori! Sho! Ni! San!" it was a draw blade technique. Each slash had a different feeling, first one was mild, second a bit stronger, and third had something come out of it, a white lotus?

The zombie had been blown back, 'I'll have time later! Ew! It's coming after me!' I started stepping backwards, holding the sword horizontally on the flat side. 'This sword is getting heavy…' the zombie struck again, 'An opening!' I felt an energy rush through me, wanting to come out, "Fireball!" Genis cast, three large fireballs burned the undead creature.

"Thanks!" the energy just rushed out, "…!" I gasped in pain, 'I won't scream, I can't scream, even though my body feels like it is being torn apart.'

_Zene! It's okay, all it is, is… wait a second. Someone is trying to possess you! The mana signature, its Anna! Brace yourself!_

'For what?' "Ah!" the second round of monsters came, a ghost and a zombie, 'The first battle had tired me out this much, will I be able to make it? No, this is a once in a lifetime chance!'

"San Sochi Odori!" I braced through the pain, "Sho! Ni!" my body froze on the third slash, the ghost used its hammer to pound my head, it hurt! "Ray thrust!" Colette's chakram threw past my head, cutting the zombie in half, 'Note to self: NEVER get Colette angry. Chakram size: at least 3 feet in diameter.'

"Fireball! Whew, that's over! Lloyd!" Genis called out his friend's name, Lloyd had finished off the zombie.

"Yeah Genis?" Meshoru tuned them out, _You already know what they're talking about, so I just wanted to let you know that Raine has your drawing and don't touch anyone's exsphere besides your own. Talk with your thoughts, don't want people thinking your crazy, do you?_

'No, but why can't I touch anyone's exsphere?'

_Bad things will happen_... Meshoru said in a spooky voice. The others had stopped talking, "I forgot to ask your name, what is it?" Colette smiled, "Oh, sorry, I should have told you before fighting, its Zene Ooru." I fiddled with my shirt, "Let's go to the temple! Last one there has to do a favor for the winner!" then immediately sheathed my sword, and started running as soon as Lloyd said, 'Last'. There were a couple monsters, but those were ran past, so it took at least 15 minutes to get to the temple.

It's quite a shame that my physical skills are, well, bad. So I was last, then Genis, Colette and Lloyd was first, "I don't really have a favor right now, but I'll get one later. Is that okay, Zene?" I just nodded, "Okay. What's that sound?".

The metal clanging sounded much more real, and the pastor didn't even make it halfway down the steps, "Pastor! What's going on?" Colette caught him, _Use First Aid._ I kneeled next to her, gathering that familiar energy, "First Aid!" a green light passed over the priest.

It didn't work, "The… Desians attacked… thank you for trying… to help me young girl… I'm sorry I didn't get to protect, the Chosen…" the pastor said in his last breath, I felt weak, not physically more emotionally, for letting him die, 'Everything is going by too quick, Meshoru?'

_I'm sorry, I just thought you wanted to get through this part quickly, and that your magic could heal him._

'I don't have that kind of power Meshoru! I'm a weakling.'

_No! You are not a weakling! You do have that kind of power if you try, stop being so depressed!_ Now that was offensive, 'I am not depressed! I can be just as hyper and optimistic as you!'

_You wanna bet?_

'I bet that I can be just as happy and optimistic as you, until we reach the desert.'

_If you lose, you have to do one thing for me._

'What am I? A slave? Schnitzels, they've already started going up the steps!' I ran after them, "Colette, run!" an elderly woman yelled, "That's the Chosen! Kill her!" Botta commanded. 'Great, they have already started fighting.' I drew my katana, again, "You are Desians!" Lloyd exclaimed, the 'Desians' laughed, "Desians? Well then, die at the hands of the Desians you so hate!" then ran forward to attack.

'Maybe I should widen my range of attack, better now than never…' I stood in back with Genis, Colette was in the middle, Lloyd in the front, "Great balls of fire! Fireball!" I chanted, pointing my blade at the 'Desian' on the right. Three fireballs in a straight line, hit the 'Desian'.

My body froze again as Genis's spell flew past my arm, barely grazing it, "One Desian down! One more to go!" I stared at the now dead 'Desian', his body burned alive, it disgusted me. 'I think I'll go pacifist if I ever get home, besides the people who make fun of my frie-"This guy is HUGE!" Vidarr was at least three times larger than Lloyd and four times wider, and they said I was on steroids.

"San Sochi Odori! Sho! Ni! San!" my tech had moved him a couple inches, but he was unharmed. 'He seems unbalanced…' I observed, "Watch out! Ah!" Vidarr swung his ball on a chain, successfully sending us all flying. "This guy is tough…" Lloyd panted, my body ached, summoning up my mana, "First Aid!" I cast at least once for everyone, 'That took up most of my mana.'

Vidarr had regained his balance and swung again, a purple flash blocked it and sent him flying. _It's Kratos! Eek!_ Meshoru obviously had let herself go Fangirl, 'I don't see why you like him so much, he has Anna and ugh! What's going on?' my body had stopped moving completely.

_Dammit! Anna is reacting strongly to him! Hold on, I'll try and get her out._ Anna was trying to get to Kratos, by using me? 'Meshoru, you have some serious talking to do.' finally, I had control again, "Aim for his legs! He's unbalanced!" Lloyd had a good job as a tactician or strategist, "Sonic Thrust! San Sochi Odori! Sonic Thrust! Ray Thrust! Fireball!" Genis finished him off.

_All right! He's is dead now! Everything is under control. _Meshoru confirmed, "Is everyone all right? You there." Kratos's gaze fell on me, "Yes?"

"Take this," he threw a bottle filled with an orange liquid, "and drink it." I uncorked it, and drank it, it was like orange flavored jell-o and made me feel better, "Uh, thank you?" he just dot-dot-dotted.

_Looks like Anna is trying harder than ever to talk to you, and it driving me nuts._

'Just let her talk to me then.'

_If you want to, -beep- __HEY ARE YOU LISTENING!_ talk about loud, 'Yes I am, but could you stop yelling?'

_Oh, okay. Listen I need you to tell Kratos something, Lloyd too._

'What is it?' sometimes I'm too nice for my own good.

_Tell them that they are going to be -bleep- if they don't -bleep- make up or else I'll -bleep- -bleep bleeeeeeeep-! Got it?_ I had never heard such foul language, except for school, 'I'll tell them, when it won't be so suspicious.'

_Okay, that's better. I'm sorry that your shirt has blood on it, I found a remedy._

'What is it?'

_Flow some mana through your clothes before it dries up completely and don't make it too dense._

I let some loose mana through the blood and it faded away, "I would like to have Zene come along too, is that all right Mr. Kratos?" Colette asked Kratos, "As you wish, Chosen."

"Thank you Colette! Thank you!" I nearly hugged her, 'Told ya so, I can be optimistic, nyah!' I heard a door closing, "This is not a field trip you know…" Kratos muttered, just to annoy him I added in,

"It's an adventure!"

**I'm goin on a big writin' spree! Oh I'm going on a big writing spree! Won't my readers be so proud of me?**

**Yuan: What the hell have you been drinking?**

**Me: Rockst*r, I drank the whole thing, PARTY LIKE A ROCKSTAR!**

**Yuan: Please review, before she drinks anymore!**

**Me: No flames please! Constructive critism is allowed. Who took my Rockst*r?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad that the energy drink has worn off, I was accused of being a little crazy at thanksgiving dinner. Okay this chapter's muse is, -checks list- Kratos! **

**Kratos: Great, another authoress…**

**Me: Yes, now say the disclaimer, or face the wrath of an authoress!**

**Kratos: -sighs- Zeni does not own ToS. Or any songs that could be sung.**

**Me: I do own some gummy bears.**

"So, this is the inside of the temple..." Both Lloyd and I had did the same action of looking around, "It feels different." Colette said to the air. "The presence of monsters, it is part of the Chosen's trial." Kratos answered in for the air, "We can take on a few measley monsters!" Lloyd did a punch up. "Lloyd, wait." then turned to Kratos, "What?"

"Are your sword skills self taught?"

"Yeah, what of it?" I really hope I can give them Anna's message, "If you are going to protect the Chosen, then you should learn the basics of swordsmanship. Zene as well." I can take some criticism, but Lloyd is a bit offended. The purple clad mercenary handed the teen a worn book, "Hmph, thinks he knows everything..." Lloyd muttered under his breath, "He is only doing it for you own good, Lloyd." I kept an eye out for any chests, none so far.

"Mamma mia! Here I go again! My my, how can I resist ya!" I did a wide slash on another monster, "Yes I've been broken hearted! Blue since -slash- the day we -kick- parted!" I sang songs while attacking, "Why, why? -slash- did I ever l ever let you go?" it kept me relaxed.

"I got it! Aqua Edge!" I let some water spurt out and hit the monster, "Dude, you're dead, why are you still attacking?" the monster was a zombie, it latched itself on my arm, "Off! Fireball!" I had three fireballs blow off the zombie, "It drools. So many questions... Aqua Edge!". The drool was cleaned off, along with the zombie mopping the floor, "Take this! First Aid!" Kratos healed a wounded Colette, "Aim your attacks!" schniztels, I hit Colette. The battle ended after Lloyd killed off the spider.

"Ha! We win!" I took a line from ToW, so what? Descending down the stairs, I saw the Sorcerer's ring, it was pretty. "Hey guys, look!" Colette walked towards the Golem, "Watch out!" I jumped, yes jumped, over to Colette as the Golem swung around and got hurt, badly. My arm felt as if it got hit in the funny bone, couple gashes, and my knee was twisted, I cast First Aid on my knee a couple times, "It turned into a rock." they beat it without me!

"Wasn't it a rock to begin with?" Lloyd corrected, I stood up, "Look at the design on the block, it- must draw!" I did a quick sketch/outline, Colette tripped before I finished. 'Oh man, there's always the next block.'

"I get it/ I see." Genis and Kratos said at the same time, "Right there, we defeat the Golems and use the blocks that they turn into to reach other items and the Sorcerer's Ring." I pointed at the new golem, "San Sochi Odori! Sho! Ni! San!" I knocked it back, then drank an apple gel to heal up the gashes that reopened, "Demon fang!" it went in that routine until we got the Sorcerer's Ring.

"Can I try it first?" Lloyd was such a kid sometimes, "Knock yourself out, literally." I handed him the ring, "Hey!" did he know what 'literally' meant? "I'm just pulling your leg. So you do know what literally means..." okay, going up the stairs.

* * *

"Get it off, get it off!" I was running in circles because a huge, like a foot or so, spider landed on my head, and on everyone else's. Kratos cut his in half, Colette shook it off very hard with a scared look on her face, Genis burned his up and Lloyd was doing my technique.

"Aqua Edge!" I cast in fear, it got the spiders off our heads, but now we were wet. My bangs had managed to stay dry, "At least we got the Sorcerer's Ring back, those spiders are very sneaky." Colette was a little wet too, she was right though, the spiders had managed to take the ring when she was handing it off to Lloyd.

"You know, I feel kinda dumb for not thinking of doing that before." I wrung the water out of my hair, the shirt was also soaking wet, 'My pants are wet too, oh no my drawings!' I dug frantically into the large pockets, forgetting that the drawing pad was also part plastic case, (A/N: You know like DVD cases? Polycarbonate to be specific.)

I finally found the right pocket, "Oh, thank goodness! They are safe. So are my pencils…" that received some strange looks, "What? A girl can't be protective of her drawings?" oh the sarcasm that was about to come from Meshoru's mouth,

_The drawings are a girl's best friend, of course they are!_

"Can I see them?" Lloyd seemed eager to see them, "Later, when everyone is dry." my hair started to curl and wave a bit, I started to ring out the shirt, the monsters did seem a bit easier with Kratos around, but I think I might want to borrow the Fighter's Manual.

My hair was poofed, not frizzy, but poofed, 'Ugh. Why must it be so poofed? I need a head band or scrunchy… haha, Kratos's hair problems.'

"How are we going to get through that?" Lloyd asked pointing to the arch blue shield thing, "Maybe the Sorcerer's ring can open it." Genis suggested, I found that the little red gem was a button, Lloyd tried it and for a second nothing happened. Then the shield retreated into the middle and disappeared, "Is that all the Sorcerer's Ring does?" I sighed, "You, my new friend, have the attention span of a goldfish."

"What's a 'goldfish'?" Genis asked, "A type of fish where I come from, usually kept as a pet. I'll draw it the best I can, I'll show you the types of animals we have there." my aunt had given me some of her animal drawings, she had the best drawings ever with a plain 2 pencil.

Everyone stepped on the warp pad easily, "Have you ever used a warp pad before?" for some reason I feel like Kratos dislikes me, "Not really, I just walked up the stairs or something like that."

_Zene, I was mistaken about your drawing, keep on your toes around Kratos._

'What? You mean he has my drawing? Crap! Crappity Crappity CRAP!' I stepped on the pad, it felt like being stuck into a tube getting tighter and tighter until you felt like you nearly suffocate, then release you and mwalah! You are in another spot!

The top floor was a little bit bigger than you see in the game, the altar had a beautiful red gem in the middle of it, "Is that the Cruxis Crystal?" Genis observed, "Yep! They say I was born with that on my hand." I memorized the crystal's design by itself and pulled out the utensils for drawing, a piece of paper, pencil and an eraser and sketched it real quick, then put them away as Remiel showed up.

When I first played this game, which was four years ago, I would have never thought that he was a bad guy, but at the third seal I started to get the feeling that he was. At the Tower I just asked my brother if I could be Genis so I could keep tearing him up with spells, then at the end I took the last hit with his kendama. Which looked very funny because an angel got beat with a toy, 'oh I got off topic didn't I?'

_You sure did, your lucky that you naturally look at the speaker when they are talking while thinking._

'Oops' I thought, "Now I must go… my beloved daughter Colette." had I really missed that much?

"So you really are my father!" Colette was surprised, not happy, 'I so wish I could somehow get into Welgaia and slice him to ribbons that pompous, selfish, bastard-

_Lying, awful excuse for an angel _Meshoru growled. I followed Kratos out with a scowl on my face, "Are you angry about something?" Kratos asked with his back still facing me, making sure Colette wasn't there yet, "Remiel, he gave me the feeling he isn't one to be trusted."

"A feeling?"

"Yeah. A feeling. Or a vibe, either one is the same to me." I noticed the small little details in the temple, I saw a puzzle in the wall, a jigsaw puzzle. Walking up to it, it looked like an unfinished puzzle of an angel, "This piece goes here, that goes there, hm? Switch those two…" my eyes misted over with puzzle mania, like Raine, "That should be it, there's a piece missing." Colette went past me, tripping over something, "Whoops! Oh no! I think I broke it." she held up a piece of stone, "You didn't break it, it a piece of a puzzle. It's finished!"

The puzzle had a blonde angel that looked similar to Colette, "You might want to catch up with Kratos." I informed her, she went off like a bullet, the picture changed and it was much more detailed.

It was Mithos, Martel, and two other people I couldn't make out. "I will be back…" I said in a tone scary enough to scare the scariest thing on Earth, IT. Unfortunately, the two friends had just arrived when I said it, and stared, "Hi!" I waved with a smile. Both looked at me as if I were insane, "Sorry, I was taught to do that if someone stares at me for awhile." I messed with my clothes again, it was something I did when I was nervous, scared, or just plain bored.

"Well, I gotta go, bye!" I said really quick after taking one last glance at the picture, it always seemed to moved so slowly to form a clearer picture. There were shuffling sounds, I ran outside onto a nearby rock to finish the Cruxis Crystal drawing. After erasing the outline, there were some smacking, kicking and yelling inside the temple, then both boys came out battered.

"I am afraid to ask, but what happened?" both sighed, "Professor gave us punishment." Lloyd was walking it off,

"MWHAHAHAHA!" dude, that sounded so much scarier than Mithos, "Don't ask." Genis said, "Let's head back to Iselia, I heard from some of the villagers that it was Colette's birthday, is it?" I really wanted to give her something, maybe a Colloyd drawing? 'Meshoru?'

_Yes?_

'How did you get me here? I mean does Earth even exist in history here?'

_Wolf!_

'Wolf? What kind of answer is, holy shit wolf!' I started swinging my katana at the wolf like I would when sparring with my brother, I hit its head and heard a sickening crack and blood spurting, 'I think I'm going to be sick.' I turned a bit green, "KUSO! Kusokusokuso!" I swore as another wolf bit my upper arm.

It hurt like hell, "You better not have rabies!" once again, my body froze, I tried to move, but it constricted my body even tighter, 'What is this? It feels like the warp pad…' I tried to breathe, 'How am I supposed to live with no air?' my mind sang, no air was right no air reached my lungs.

"ne.."

"Zene…"

"I don't wanna go to school…" I mumbled, forgetting that my school wasn't there anymore,

"ZENE!" I snapped up like a rubber band, "What! What did I miss?" I realized I was home, "Zene, you really shouldn't drink any caffeine before sleeping." my sister scolded, "I know." another lecture.

"If you're going to sleep, go into your bed, not the couch." I walked into my brother's room, where the game was,

_You do know your in the actual world right? If you are hurt, you go back to Symphonia._

I jumped through the roof, no seriously I did. I found myself on in the same position, wolf biting arm, check, pain, check, Lloyd and Genis? Check. I had a very silly song running through my head at the time, though I do not wish to name it, I gave the wolf a smirk and flicked its nose. It finally let go, "First Aid!" the wound had closed up, and a small throbbing was still there.

'Maybe flicking it in the nose wasn't the best idea…' it launched at my head this time, Lloyd slashed it in half, covering both of us in blood, a lot of it, "Seems like someone likes blood…" I mumbled as I did the blood stain trick, my finger had a nick on it.

I sucked on the blood, "What are you doing?" Genis looked at me weirdly, "I eided ot o aste I ana n uch a all ooned." I had my finger still in my mouth, "What did she say?" Lloyd was bewildered,

"I think she said that she decided not to waste her mana on such a small wound." the mage did his hand thing. To sum up my wounds on the way to Iselia, bites, scratches and images of very scary bunnies. After entering the village again, I started to show Genis the picture of the goldfish, "You are good! So this is a goldfish…" Genis stared at the sketch, "Is it really gold?" and here starts the interesting conversation,

"Not really, its more a gold color not the actual thing."

"Why not name it Yellowfish?"

"Because, little kids that really want pets want to think that their pet is gold. Plus their scales fade to a silver blue after some time."

"How'd you figure that out?"

"I have had one, technically it was my grandma's, but yeah."

"It feels cooler…"

"What?"

"The temperature, it feels cooler all of a sudden."

"Hey, you two! We're here!" Lloyd called out to us, Genis handed my picture back I put it back in, and followed them inside. "I hereby entrust the Chosen's safety to Raine Sage and Kratos Aurion." everything did seem cooler, maybe 70 degrees? I had spaced out into a different conversation.

_It seems the time zones are hours apart, so it's the countdown to Christmas. YAY! It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas…_

'Yeah! When I went back home, I noticed at least three inches of snow out the window.'

_Wait a sec… You're right! I need tweak your ears a little, make them a bit more pointed…_

'So you're saying that you can change my appearance?'

_Yeah, you can be a cat for all I care, actually-_

'NO. You are tinkering with my appearance anymore than you already have. I'm not a doll you know.'

_Please!? I really want to see what you'd look like-_

'No, and for future reference, NO! Don't you have like, uh, a preview picture thing?'

_Let me check, heeeyyy, I noticed something._

'What?'

_Your bangs are on the right, showing your sharp looking eyebrow, and when they were on the left, they show your innocent eyebrow!_

'I know that, what does that have to do with anything?'

_You are bipolar, when you were all optimistic you had it on the left, now you are all serious and its on the right. Oh I'm still going to mess with your appearance every now and then._

"You are gonna be a very good personali…ty?" I felt everyone's stare on me, "Zene, is that right?" I nodded, "You said you had drawings, but what were they in?" Kratos likes to meddle into my business, "This, plastic, polycarbonate, whatever you call it here." I took out the case.

I heard footsteps, running, stomping, I noticed that Lloyd and Genis had taken their leave. That meant all those foosteps, "I have to take my leave now, bye bye, chow, sainara, au revoir!" I ran out of Colette's house before you can say 'butterscotch'. "Whew! Is there even an inn in Iselia?" I looked at a tree a little bit outside of the village, 'That could work, but I have to be careful when to wake up… Okay Meshoru, now or never is the only time you can mess with my appearance, but change back to normal when you're done. Got it?' I settled on a branch, hidden from view, _Got it, I hope you're a heavy sleeper!_

Groaning, I fell asleep with little difficulty, yet it was still afternoon and I felt like I forgot something…

'HOLY CRAP! I FORGOT MARBLE!'

**I hoped you like this chapter, but I have great news!**

**Kratos: You are very absent minded.**

**Me: Ignoring that comment, it finally snowed on the twenty ninth of November, at the least 5 inches! Yay!**

**Kratos: That is making you happy?**

**Me: Yeah! Please review and no flames, constructive criticism always allowed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! School is gruesome, but this chapter's muse is, well I will go a safe distance before calling. -goes very far away- RAINE!**

**Raine: What am I- is that polycarbonate? -Mania mode on-**

**Me: Maybe, Maybe not.**

**Raine: It is! May I?**

**Me: Just don't ruin my drawings, and if you say the disclaimer.**

**Raine: FANTASTIC! ****Zeni does not own ToS, only herself.**

**Me: You scare me sometimes… **

I couldn't believe I forgot about Marble, even though I killed her every single time I went through the game, I had already missed it because I only realized it when I woke up three hours later. I started to bash my head against the tree, "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" I muttered with each hit, _Zene, that hurts you know. _Meshoru reminded me that she felt it too.

"Yeah, I know. But I wanted to help Marble… I'm so stupid!" I bashed even harder, "I always forget the small important things, and make some of the worst mistakes, don't I?"

_But you learn from them, plus you can still save her. _she reassured, "What do you mean? If I go to the ranch, they will see my face."

_So what? They saw Lloyd's already, why can't they see yours?_ that struck me speechless. 'Meshoru, you're a genius!' I ran for the ranch, climbing up the cliff, climbing down the fence and sneaking inside. 'They don't have guards at night? Forcystus must be taking it off tonight.' I hit a dead end, then turned back to the last room.

'What happened to the alarms? Why haven't they gone off?' I heard some shouting, one of the voices was Marble. I rushed into the room, walking in as calmly as I could, "Forcystus, Lord Yggdrasil wished to talk to you." I lied, the teal haired half elf turned to me, "Who are you?"

"I am simply a messenger, Lord Yggdrasil said it was important business that he wished to speak with you privately." his face lit up, "I will talk with him immediately, you three watch the messenger and the old woman." and left into some room.

"We cannot remove the exsphere without Lord Forcystus here. What are you doing?" I had a hand on my katana, "What do you think I'm doing? Aqua Edge!" I cast the water blasts at the three Desians, stunning them, "Marble! Come with me, Genis is worried sick about you since you got caught." the old woman took my hand, I panted as we escaped the ranch, "Are you a friend of Genis?" I nodded my head, too worn out to speak.

"I must thank you for saving me, but I don't think that you can go much further, they are coming closer." I stood up, 'She's right, maybe I should just have her- "Ack!" I started to cough, 'It feels like my insides are burning!'

_Hold on, keep going to Dirk's house I'll hold them off._ Meshoru put up some type of barrier, 'Thanks…'. I looked behind to see the Desians run into the invisible shield, _Don't look back anymore, the effects are very nasty._ there were monsters up ahead, "Kuso! Fireball! We have to keep moving!" Marble seemed exhausted, "I'm afraid I can't go on anymore, my body is too weak…" her exsphere started to glow, "First Aid! Hop on!" Marble climbed slowly onto my back, 'I can't run too far, too heavy…' I felt energy course throughout my body.

_Yay! The exsphere finally activated! You are about, 10 minutes away from Dirk's house, can you make it?_

'I think so, Marble really needs to eat, she's about only a hundred pounds or less.' I picked up my pace, breathing getting harder. The lights were still on, there was talking not a lot but there was. I distinctly heard Genis's voice cry out, "Marble!" Marble's arm slung over, her exsphere glowing even more brightly, "Genis! Get Dirk!" I shouted at him in an urgent tone. Everyone rushed over, I set Marble down and Kratos seemed to recognize the symptoms.

"She's dying, her exsphere lacks a key crest and its eating away at her mana."

"Chikushou! Isn't there anything we can do?" I swore, "Get a key crest. How did she escape?" I kept silent. "You saved her at the ranch didn't you?" I kept quiet, "You did, why?"

"Because they were going to turn her into an Exbuela." I finally answered, "Then attack Iselia tomorrow after the Chosen leaves, those still there would most likely be killed." the mercenary eyed me warily, "I have a key crest, who needs it?" Dirk came out.

"Marble! Don't die!" Genis pleaded, Marble looked really pale, her eyes graying, signs of a close death, "Genis… you were always like a grandson to me… I hope I can see my granddaughter and daughter one more time…" Dirk slipped the key crest onto Marble wrist, her skin gained some color, but still very pale.

_Take off her exsphere, then the key crest._ Before I could even do that, Dirk had already done it, "Take it Genis, it should help you with your magic." Lloyd encouraged him, "Then it's decided, you three are coming with us." Kratos announced. Lloyd actually did something totally unexpected, so did Colette, they hugged the purple swordsman, saying thank you's, until he gave them the Look of Death.

"Okay, we leave tomorrow morning."

Colette seemed cheery, then did the fake giggle, 'She's lying.' I thought, as I left back to the sleep tree.

I heard grumbling and stomping, 'Dude, why are they so loud? Why do my ears feel weird?'

_Whew, changing your appearance is hard, adding the barrier, plus keeping Marble alive. I'm beat!_

'You mean you were the one that woke me up?'

_Sorta, your sister is bugging me, something about your relationship? You not having a boy friend?_

'What? Let me go to my world real quick!' I felt the numbness trap my body like little pricks, then it dissipated, 'What's going on? Why aren't I back?'

_Uh, uh, um…! I- I can't g-get you back! I've m-messed with the s-space fabric too much-_

I fell out of the tree, successfully knocking myself out, "Crap… I'm trapped here…".

The early morning rays shone through the trees, beautiful morning, excluding the fact that I was surrounded by wolves, but other than that everything was just peachy.

"Grr!" all of them were growling getting ready to attack, I reached for my sword, to find that it wasn't there, "Frick! Uh… nice doggies?" I really hate wolves, all jumped at me at the same time, stupid wolves. I put up my arms in defense, a blur of yellow and all the wolves were, dead? Looking for my so-called hero, nobody was there, "Who was that? Why does my head hurt?" my head hurt like it did when I stared and tried to figure out my brother's Calculus textbook, which is a lot.

For a second, I thought I felt the world stop moving and stood still to see if it did.

It did.

There were wild monsters running around crazily, 'Animals can tell if an earthquake is coming, shit!' I ran up the tree to gather my belongings (sword, drawings), then ran to the village to see everyone gathered at the gate. 'Probably to see Colette go on the journey, I have to warn them!' the wild animals started to cower beside the village, "Raine, Colette, Kratos! Stand still!" the mayor walked under the gate, "Why? Those creatures are following you!" that is one thing you should never do, accuse.

"Listen you, there is an earthquake coming, or something similar, and you're standing under a gate that would most likely kill you if it falls. These animals are trying to get away from the epicenter, so that if the trees falls they won't get hurt! Stand still and you can feel that world stopped moving!" I shouted at him, "She's right, the world has stopped moving." thank you Kratos, you backed up my point.

Something slipped in the ground beneath us, "Earthquake!" it was at the least an 8.0 on the scale, "Get down!" one of the villagers yelled.

_Sorry about my being gone! I have to use you and your mana for this, Barrier!_ Meshoru was back! I stood up, Meshoru had control of my body, 'Wow, so this is what its like to be moved unwillingly in your own body…' the trees and houses were being torn apart by the sheer force of the earthquake, (A/N: No pun intended. If you don't get it, look it up)

The purple planet of Derris Kharlan flashed through the sky and disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Not again…" I heard Kratos mumble, "He's doing it again…" everyone stopped looking down, which means they didn't see Derris Kharlan, "Who is? What's he doing?" I asked quietly.

No answer.

"Okay, don't answer."

No answer still.

"Please?"

Silence.

"Aw, pwease?" I puppy pouted, didn't work.

"Blackmail is very useful when you know the right things."

Twitching, I was getting to him, "My picture?"

Severe twitch.

"Relations? Pasts?"

I am evil, but that doesn't last long, "Forget it, I was just pulling your leg." I lied, but I was going to find out. Unless, Kratos doesn't kill me first, meh! I deserve it, I'm was an evil little girl, now a good teen, but with little bad.

As they say, 'God made brothers and sisters to blame things on.'

**Yes, it is short, but it's there. I plan on getting at least two chapters or more before Christmas. I NEED MY DRAWINGS! Note to self: Never have Raine as muse while having artifacts. Well, I have been having this feeling that I sound like a Mary Sue, if you think I do, tell me please!**

**Raine: What did you say?**

**Me: Uh… Nothing?**

**Raine: -Smacks me- Don't lie!**

**Me: This is why I have no common sense, I get hit in the head too much! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Despite lack of reviews, I will update! Oh, and thank you ApprenticeWriter for reviewing! This chapter's muse is, wow. It's LLOYD!**

**Lloyd: Ah! I'm a muse again!**

**Me: Isn't it great? My life completely sucks, I had to miss Epiphany for a basketball game, if I didn't go to the game I'd get kicked off cheerleading, and I like the Epiphany…**

**Lloyd: Uh…No! I am not saying the disclaimer either! **

**Me: -pulls out a huge ripe tomato- You will say it!**

**Lloyd: -gulps- Not the tomato! Zeni doesn't own ToS! Namco does!**

**Me: -puts tomato down- I don't own this computer neither. But there is plenty of blackmail to go around!**

* * *

Kratos and I are on thin ice, I played him sometimes in the game but at the beginning I thought of him as a complete jerkwad. I mean, I don't really go for looks that much because I've never been, well, normal.

_You lost!_

'Huh?' I snapped out of my daze,

_You lost the bet! Which means you have to do a favor for me! _

'Crud, why must you rub it in? So, I'm stuck here, have to do two favors, Kratos is suspicious about me, and my winning streak isn't all that good. What could possibly go wrong?' I thought sarcastically, the desert was approaching and I hate the heat.

My mom may come from a hot climate but I hate heat, it drove me nuts. The sun was at it's peak and was already starting feeling the heat. "So, where did you come from?" Genis got in step with me, "Somewhere far, far, FAR away."

"Where is somewhere far, far, FAR away?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" I really did not like answering a lot of questions.

"I'm curious." Genis answered.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I told the mage.

"Satisfaction brought it back." he countered.

"Okay, where my home is, is none of your business. Any more questions?" I smiled, my right eyelid having a small twitch.

"Family?"

"That is personal." I sighed happily, yet sad too. 'Meshoru, why did you bring me here? I want to go home.'

_Well, I'm sorry! I just tried to-to_

'Don't cry, please don't cry!'

_Wah! -sniffle- I just tried to help-_

'Are you really my other personality?'

_Yeah, but it's not my fault that we're stuck in the year of 5015._ Meshoru had crocodile tears! Ooh, I am so going to get that- wait if she meant 'in the year of 5015' doesn't that-

"Zene! Keep your guard up!" Kratos warned. A rabid rabbit flew out of nowhere into my face, and I cut that thing's head off when it got an inch from my face. AN INCH!

"There are more!" Genis pointed at the oncoming hoard of rabbits, birds and wolves oh my!

"You have got to be kidding me!" the red clad swordsman growled.

"Seriously! Did something in that earthquake cause their instincts to go haywire?" I knocked back a rabbit who thought my hair was food.

"It's as if they are hypnotized into thinking everything is their enemy, look!" Raine pointed to a wolf attacking a tree, a bird tearing up the grass and a rabbit hacking at a poor bush.

"Isn't there a way we can stop them?" Colette pleaded.

"There's not much we can do except kill them." Kratos was on a giant animal killing spree, there were bodies scattered around him, while I had only a few and I can get a little competitive.

5 minutes later…

Animal corpses were scattered all around us, I only killed about thirteen percent of them.

Okay, not competitive at all.

_Finally, all those animals are gone! Yay!_

'There will be more on the way, don't get too happy.'

_Party pooper._

'I know.'

_What now? You should really heal yourself, especially that huge cut. _

I tried to gather some mana to heal myself but the world felt almost empty of it. I tried to use my own mana and got nothing. Same result with everything else I tried, I used a quick apple gel when Kratos came over, "You're mana control is unbalanced and you are out of TP." he criticized. Oh, I needed mana control and TP?

I tried searching through my pockets, finding half a bottle of Orange gel, and gulped the whole thing down, "Well then, Kratos do you mind teaching me how to control my mana?"

"We can't afford to have you go around casting spells without aiming correctly. Tell me first, how do you gather mana?" I did not know, so I'll tell him the way I do gather it.

"Well, I gather either more or the right amount for the spell I'm casting."

"That's not really what I meant, I meant how do you grasp the feeling of mana and control it." the mercenary stated.

"Let's see, when I gather mana I grasp it with something like an extra arm, then use another to take only the amount I need except it's like using my left one. I barely use it unless I need to." I told him, messing with my shirt, gosh damn it Zene! Stop being nervous!

"Hm… Try hitting that tree with the first spell that comes to mind." Kratos pointed to a chewed up tree, probably by one of the wolves and faced me again. I found the mana, it was a lot, and took the exact amount which took a couple seconds then started to chant.

"Fireball!" the palm of my hand faced the tree and shot three fireballs, all unaimed. The balls of fire hit the tree in different spots, but it caught onto other trees.

"Use aqua edge to put it out." I did the same process, except during the chanting I said different words. The words were fluid like coming out, unlike the fiery ones earlier, and I put up my hand again.

"Aqua edge!" I cast, the fires were out and Genis ran over looking worried, I was then reminded of the huge cut on my side from one of the birds. The bird was cut down by my sword, but when I bent over it reopened

"Zene! Are you alright?" the mage asked, observing the cut that was reopened, 'Stupid bird, let me try healing again…' I searched for the mana around me, it came a bit easier this time and the pain dulled.

"I'm fine. Let's keep going!" I did a 'Sheena point' towards the on coming desert, then regretted it.

* * *

I hate this desert.

I hate this heat.

I am so freakin' hot, as in on fire hot.

_Haha! I have a cool space right now._

I hate Meshoru, 'Can't you cool me down just a bit?' it was going to be a whole 24 hours before we reach Triet and wearing dark clothes doesn't help.

_I would if I could, but I can't._

'Stop using Pooh's line!'

_Aren't you a bit old to like, 'Winnie the Pooh'?_

We, no I, argued with myself between battles, setting up camp and talks. When I went to bed, she was forced to stop and said these last words.

_When it comes down to it, you are really irritable when you are in the desert._

'Just shut up. I'm going to bed…'

My dream was nothing, I had no dream, only thing that made me sane.

* * *

Morning was cooler, but still hot and my lips were starting to chap, badly. I dug in my pockets searching for a cure to that, 'Please let there be, chapstick!' it was Carmex and I don't actually put the stick to my lips, I use my finger.

_You're are so lucky that I got a couple things in those pockets of yours before we lost connection._

'I love ya, love ya so much, you forgot pajamas! Wait-never mind.' Kratos was sleeping, and I did not want to wake anyone up, so I decided to finish a couple drawings, the Cruxis symbol, Symphonia cast, and the Cruxis Crystal.

_I can't ask these questions, they cannot be answered today!_ Meshoru was determined to get me to snap with her positive attitude, especially ruining my favorite songs, that pitch was horrible! Yes, I am a musical nutcase, really I'm serious now let's move on.

For a couple moments everything was silent except for the scratching of my pencil,

_Everything is really quiet! _

'You're right, this should help.' I started whistling a tune my mom would sing a lot, I couldn't sing it only because it was Tagalog and it was the first song that popped into my head.

_Why do you draw so much?_ I jumped and hit my head on the rock I was leaning against, 'Could you not do that, since you're me you know I'm a bit jumpy. It gives me something to do and- Ah, great I gave Kratos a very long finger.' hands were the worst part of drawing for me, I wasn't as good as Chikuto, or freakyanimegal but still I can draw pretty good.

_Kratos looks like he's-_

'Get your head out of the gutter Meshoru!' I erased the long finger, and set the pad away. The sun was still not up, 'Did I really wake up that early? Boots, where are my boots?' the tall shoes were on the ground next to well, nothing I didn't have anything besides the stuff in my pockets and that's mostly it. Sleeping on the ground really isn't that bad unless there are bugs, oh and look! There's a drool spot the size of a golf ball that was me and that's how I knew where I slept.

"Crud, I really don't like this desert," I said as I dumped the sandbox out of the boots, my socks were the same, "Efreet, Undine, Slyph, Luna, Aska, Volt, Gnome, Celsius, Shadow, Origin, Maxwell, and last of all Verius." lacing up the boots, I didn't even bother tucking the pants into them, "Tethe'alla and Sylvarant, Derris Kharlan, the Great Kharlan Tree…" I finished lacing up one boot, now for the other. After that, I dug through the pockets seeing what Meshoru put in, a mirror/brush, a memo pad with convenient spells, a thermos filled with cold water, a small pouch of gald, and still no hair tie, there was a purple headband that covered my both ear tips though.

"Zene, what are you doing up so early?" Colette rubbed her eyes.

"I'm just going for a quick walk to stretch my legs, that's all. Colette you can go back to sleep." I saw the girl putting on her shoes and her regular dress thing.

"Can I come with you?" she asked, I nodded, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." both of us walked away from the camp, when I was sure no one could hear us I asked, "Colette, do you hate Desians?" I know it's a dumb question, but it's something I had to ask.

"What do you mean? I don't really hate them, I just think of them as proud people because they try not to let all the discrimination get to them, but the things they do just make it even harder for me to think of them that way."

"You really are a kind person Colette." I said then turned to the Chosen, for some reason it made me feel happy that she accepts anyone.

_It's a feeling that even humans and half elves get here._

"I'm not really sure if that's true-" Colette tripped over a small sand hill bringing me with her down the dune,

"whoops!" after a minute of tumbling we reach the bottom, "Sorry!" the sun had started to appear on the horizon.

"We better get back, everyone will probably wonder where we are." I suggested feeling slightly nauseous from all that tumbling, and let me tell you walking around a sand dune works better than going up, this one wasn't that big. I combed the sand out with my fingers, "I have one last question, do you like Lloyd?"

"Of course I like him!"

"I mean, do you have a crush on him? Secretly like, like him?" I like Colloyd okay! Sorry for the inconvenience for you other pairing fans.

"Uh-um-uh! I-" she sounds like she could be related to Emil at this point, but sounds like a 'yes!' to me, "Yes!"

"Yes what?" I asked, trying to get her to say it.

"Yes, I really, really like Lloyd!" score!

**So, so, so, SORRY! I'm sorry for the late update! I said I would get it in before Christmas and-**

**Lloyd: Stop apologizing, just be happy that you got it up.**

**Me: You know, you're right. I should keep you as a muse, with the occasional guest of course.**

**Lloyd: O.O…**

**Me: Please review while I find someone to have for a guest! Yeah, and this is a filler chapter, sorry about that too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**After failed attempts of rewrites, this one actually works! MWHAHA- chokes on spit- ack!**

**Lloyd: Zeni's been trying to make a laugh as creepy as Mithos's, which is her not-so favorite character but not last.**

**Me: Ignoring the D- student, you have said not-so favorite character as a guest! Lord Yggy! Get yo spandex self down here!**

**Mithos: You cannot act gangster, or do my laugh! Because I will always get the last laugh, MWAHAHAHA!**

**Me: Yeah, so? It's fun anyways! MWHAHAHA! **

**Lloyd: Zeni doesn't own ToS, read before those two go into an all out last laugh contest!**

**Me/Mithos: Hey!**

Triet could be seen in the distance, and I would jump into that oasis with a cannon ball even if I don't have a convenient spell to make my bangs straight.

_**BOOM!**_

"What was that!?" Lloyd asked while the rest of us were wondering the same thing.

"_That _was I_sel_ia." my voice changed when saying that, almost like Meshoru was saying it too. The place where the town was, you could see smoke and a crowd of black and red, Desians.

"What? We have to go back!" the red swordsman started running, I grabbed the white ribbons, "Zene, let me go! I have-" I cut him off

"_You _have to? If you go back there alone you could be killed! I'm going with you, anyone coming with us?" Genis walked over and nodded, "I can heal, so Raine, Kratos and Colette go ahead, we can catch up. Let's go! We have to run to get there in time!" I started running, when Noishe came up from behind and got us up on his back from behind. How can he hold over 200 pounds?

"AAAHHH!!" we all yelled, the protozoan was going really fast, over an estimate of 60 miles per hour. Let's see, Iselia was about a day's walk, which was a little over forty miles, and we rode on Noishe's back for half an hour.

Usually in the game, Noishe can carry everyone, but this is real he plopped onto the ground, dead dog tired.

Good thing Noishe isn't a real dog.

"We made it! Thanks Noishe. Here!" I threw a piece of rabbit meat that I scavenged from the animal attack, he practically devoured it.

I saw Forcystus walk into the town asking for Lloyd and a girl with dark hair. We both stood in our respective spots in front of the villagers, that's when I realized how many Desians there were, over fifty. There was one Desian that seemed different than the others, not by appearance but by their signature, it was like Kratos's except- holy flying baboon butts! I saw a small amount of aquamarine hair poking out from his helmet, it was Yuan, okay Zene. Stay far away from the Seraphim.

"You!" Forcystus pointed to me.

"Me?" I pointed to myself, 'Time for some fun!'

"Yes!"

"No!" I waved my arms frantically.

"What?" the teal haired man asked.

"What? What?" I taunted some more, Genis went over to the back houses and put them out secretly.

"You are insane!" a Desian I dub as Carl, accused.

"You think I'm insane? Then what does that make that disco femboy of a leader of yours?" I don't know if that was a disguised laugh or a choking sound from Yuan.

"Do not speak that way of Lord Yggdrasil human!" I put a hand on my sword, preparing to attack.

"Lord Yggy? Seriously, I would never look up to that guy even if he is taller than me, his ideals are something I pity actually. I don't hate half elves, not one bit, but I hate Desians because of what you do. Now, you either leave the village peacefully or I will tell him about a certain little secret." I know I sounded cocky, but I had a plan and I think it might work.

"What secret?" Forcystus asked cocking an eyebrow, I gave an evil smirk back at him.

"You know, _that_ secret." the Cardinal leader blanched and prepared his cannon.

"Too bad you will be dead!" he aimed for Phaidra, someone who is old and cannot dodge quickly. I was too far away from her to take the attack, casting a spell would take too long, if only I knew Demon Fang…

_Actually, you are ready to learn Air Slash, a sword technique-whoa!_

I charged up some random mana and slashed downward, "Air Slash!" it was taller and slimmer than Demon Fang. Lloyd ran forward killing off random Desians, I lost sight of Yuan, 'Damn, this isn't good… ooh! An orange gel!' I picked up the bottle and pocketed it.

The cannon was launched upward when I got hit from behind, I looked at my attacker, "Oh crap, uh, Air Slash!" three Desians were cut in half by the attack, I pushed away the guilt and continued to attack, vomit and cast.

"Retreat! Remember Lloyd Irving, insane human, we'll always come after you as long as Lloyd has that exsphere and insane is alive!" the Desians retreated, while I just stared at my bloodied sword.

I was a murderer.

Rain started to pour down, hiding the tears streaking down my face, "I'm a murderer…" I kept mumbling to myself as I healed a few wounded villagers. 'Why couldn't anyone sense I am a half elf?'

_It's because you have half elf blood, but your signature is unable to stay the same. Who were you with this morning?_

'Why do you want to know?' I looked through a yard, not able to tell house remains from ground.

_Just wondering, it is your third day here, right?_

'I was with Colette, and yes it is my third day here.' the villagers gathered around the gate, along with Genis and Lloyd.

_Oh no. You didn't come in contact with her, did you?_

'I did, for about a minute, we tumbled down a sand dune.' the mayor was yelling something at the two, and I felt someone push me towards them, "Hey, what was that for?" I snapped.

_I'll tell you later, when the mayor is done._

"You, it's your fault for the Desians blowing up our village! Along with those children you are banned from this village!" I glared at that fat mayor, I felt so angry at that- that- human!

"Okay, I won't come back." I stated in a tone that was full of anger, "It was never my place to intrude, I know that and you what I will never know? Why humans discriminate those who are different, let's go Genis, Lloyd." I stomped out of Iselia, mud and water splashed on my boots.

"Zene! What happened to you back there? You always seem so carefree and sometimes quiet, but it's like you had a complete turn around- hey what's with you?" Lloyd put a hand on my shoulder, I just shoved it away.

_**Zene has earned the title, "Rollie Pollie**_**"**_**, one who closes themselves up when angry or afraid.**_

"Zene, what are you doing?" Genis asked as I continued to rip a leaf into shreds, and did it over and over until there was only small specks of green. I grabbed another and continued to do so until we finally reached the end of the forest where there were no more trees.

"Noishe! Where have you been?" I heard two quick yelps as all three of us were riding to the House of Salvation. When we arrived I just paid for the three of us with a gold and a silver coin, then plopped down ontoYou know how sometimes there are little figures on your shoulder when you don't know what to do, well I have them.

Let's call the angel, _Meshoru Light_, and the devil, **Dark Zene**.

**Just snap Zene! Snap at them, snap like a piranha at those humans! **Dark Zene tempted, Meshoru Light held her hands in a prayer motion, _You mustn't, that will make you just as bad as those Desians._

'I know that, but I am so confused, with three voices in my head talking to me it's just- AH!' my thought screamed, 'I have a headache…'

**Deal with it, we're part of you too.** Dark Zene sighed and poofed away.

_I'm sorry, bye._ Meshoru Light did the same, I was getting so confused and the headache increased greatly when I heard loud shouting downstairs, groaning I rolled out of the bed with a loud, 'thump!'.

"Genis, I called the tub first!" oh yeah, they use wash tubs here, I'm going to miss indoor plumbing…

"No I did!" I'm going down there and settling this, my head hurts too much for them to be yelling. I found the two boys wearing towels around their waists, if it weren't for my anger I would have had a nosebleed at Lloyd's oh so fine abs! Nah, I'm kidding, but it's nice to dream right?

I covered my eyes, "Okay you two, you either settle this now, or I go in, got it?", I heard the two boys shuffle and whisper, then there was a closing door and I uncovered my eyes. Then walked back into the room, 'Much better…' there was a scream shortly after, I ran back downstairs, the lady at the desk was smacking Lloyd across the room, "Miss! Did he do something wrong?"

"Yes, he was trying to force the wash room open while someone else was in there!" she continued smacking him.

"Please stop for a moment, I'm pretty sure he didn't know someone was in there, and I'll make sure he doesn't do it EVER again." the desk lady stopped smacking the poor teen and left.

"Thanks, what are you doing with that paper?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, I said that I'd give you punishment, so," I smacked Lloyd on the head lightly, "I think the desk lady already gave you enough, wait. Who gets the bed?" I noticed that there was only one bed, I didn't mind sleeping on the ground, but- oh shit, don't look at the abs! Or the tiny half elf!

"I think I'll just sleep on the ground, night!" I wanted out of that room, fast and I'm pretty sure my face is as red as a tomato.

That night, I don't think I'll ever get over, like with humiliating situations that I have had.

_Hey, what happened while I was gone?_

'Nothing you need to know about. Where were you?'

_Oh, sleeping!_

'Okay, goodnight, even though it's around eight o'clock.'

_Yeah, I'll just keep alert then._ Just when I finally fall asleep, Meshoru woke me up for an emergency of some sort, _Zene! Get up! Now is the time for a private wash!_

'You woke me up, for a dang bath? No, I'll just wait until morning, good night!'

_I'm talking about a warm bath, remember that little convenient spell sheet? On there is a neat trick for warm water._

I snuck out of the room, and into the wash room, there was a wash tub, a water pump with a bucket. 'It looks like the Philippines type of baths, except in a room with a drain in the wall.' I thought to myself as I warmed up the water with a tiny amount of fire mana.

"Ah… So warm…" I dipped my head under the water, a rag hung on the side of the tub and I used it to rub the dirt off. I stepped out of the tub, draining the water, and wrapped the small towel around myself to cover as much as possible.

"Angel catch me, I'm a falling sparrow! After all don't let my soul wings die!" my voice sounded smoother unlike my changing voice back home, another thing to forget about.

You know, I should make a list of what I hate, my curly hair, heat, headaches, Meshoru, I can't say I hate her just dislike. After combing out the tangles, I found my clothes, clean surprisingly.

_What can I say? I can help with some hygenics and okay, only clothes because I don't want you to feel dirty wearing the same underwear over and over._

'Because you will feel it too.'

_Exactly._

'Thought so. Why do I have these bandages?' I stared at the roll of bandages, 'Nevermind, I know what they're for.' putting on my bra, I wrapped the bandages around my chest and upper legs.

_Those are hard to tear and to protect you up to some point, they're classified as 'Mizuho Armor', perhaps I still a have a weak connection…_

'Connection with who? You keep on saying stuff like 'the year 5015', or 'I've messed with the space fabric too much' an-'

_I'll tell you when the time comes. Now, about this morning with Colette, you had touched her for about a minute, did you feel nauseous or light headed?_

'Well of course, we tumbled down a sand dune!'

_How long did it last?_

'The nausea, or the tumble?'

_The nausea._

'Hm, I remember lasting until we got to Iselia…'

_Oh no, you just had to be with her for the contact! Didn't you? Do you know what this means?_

I shook my head to get rid of the ringing and for a reply, 'No, I don't, the worst that will happen is if I get her clumsiness.'

_No, that's the best thing that could possibly happen, the worst would be you having the same frickin' mana signature!_

'Whoa, and you're supposed to be the, 'optimistic and cheerful' personality?' I laid down on the wood floor, trying to sleep while Meshoru was ranting.

_Then there's- are you listening? Hey I'm talking to you!_

'Good night Meshoru!' I let the exhaustion take over and fell asleep.

* * *

_A Desian stood in front of me, pleading for me to kill him, and his weapon was gone, but I just stood there. My arm hung limply at my side, "I c-can't!" I was crying, using my other arm to wipe the tears._

"_You did before, you killed over ten of us! Why won't you kill me now?"_ _the Desian had a weapon in his hand._

"_Because, I don't want to kill anymore! I want to go back home!" I cried even harder, that's when all of the Desians formed a circle around me._

"_What if you never get home?" they all sneered, "You'll die before you even get to the Tower of Salvation if you hesitate to kill!" and stabbed me all at once._

"_AH!" _

* * *

I woke up in cold sweat, the sun was starting to rise and the boys were still asleep. Taking a couple calming breaths, I thought about my dream, no nightmare and leaned against the wall to knock my sword into a box, which hit Lloyd's swords, then landed loudly onto the floor. Genis jolted awake while Lloyd was sleeping peacefully, and snoring.

"Sorry, Genis!" I whispered loudly, "But how can Lloyd stay asleep?" the poor elf looked outside and gasped.

"We're supposed to leave now! Or else we won't make it to Triet! Help me wake Lloyd up." I walked over to Lloyd who apparently got the bed, and grabbed his bare foot, "What are you doing?"

"A wake up trick." I saw a stray hair on his big toe and gave it a small tug, the teen sat up immediately grabbing his big toe,

"Hey! That hurts! Dammit, we gotta go!" Lloyd grabbed his clothes and put them on, I laced up my boots, when the two boys noticed something outside, "It's them! The Desians!" I noticed the difference between Desians and Renegades on my third play through, those were Renegades putting up a wanted poster.

Of Lloyd, and me, then trudged inside the house of Salvation.

"Oh crap! We got to get out of here!" I eyed the window, then Genis, and back at the window, "Genis, use the window to get out of here ride Noishe to Triet, take this," I handed him 200 Gald, "and go to the Fortune Teller, and use one hundred to ask where the Chosen's group is and the second to find out where we are, okay?" the mage nodded and climbed out the window.

"How-?" Lloyd started.

"I had to stop somewhere on my way here!" the door busted open, "Get ready!" I fumbled for my katana, but before we could do anything, the Renegades knocked us out.

* * *

I felt like I had been shocked with a thousand bolts of lightning, 'Meshoru, you there?' no answer except a buzz and a voice from outside of the small cell.

"The poor girl, Lord Yuan will execute her if she doesn't give any information." my mind stopped working with the word, 'execute' repeating over and over.

"Yeah, she looks like she is part Mizuhoan living in Triet, especially with her fighting style. At least it's not blue like Lord Yuan's, I haven't seen that hair color in some time." another commented, I know I looked Asian, I'm half, but are people really that pale compared to me? My fighting style, I used to fight with wooden sticks with my brother who just picked it up from a couple friends, but that only lasted 'til I turned nine or ten. I took archery after that, I enjoyed it and was pretty good until my aunt lost the number to the class.

"Well, my shift is over, bye Gage." I saw the Renegade leave, so the one there was named Gage?

"Your name is Gage?" I leaned against a corner.

"Yes, shouldn't you be worried?" the half elf stood between my cell and the cell across from mine.

"Nope, why aren't you?" I started to gather a small amount of mana.

"Listen here, this place is full of cameras, alarms, any security device you can think of, that's why."

The mana started to take a form, becoming denser, I was so concentrated on doing this I didn't notice the groan coming from across the room, Lloyd was waking up. When Gage had looked over to Lloyd's cell, and the small sphere of mana was finally complete, this is my own version of Naruto's Rasengan, but it has no name, it's just a ball of mana rotating quickly.

"What are yo- ah!" I busted two bars, making enough room for me to fit through, 'I can't do that again, it took much out of me…' I panted and the feeling of those bolts of lightning refreshed itself when I tried to gather more mana.

"Lloyd… escape… now!" I wheezed collapsing onto my knees dragging myself towards the items chest, Gage picked me up by the collar and threw me. I never felt this much pain before, it burned all over, not just one place.

_I'm finally back, sorry for not coming earlier, but those jolts sent me out. You feel any better?_

Meshoru was , it didn't hurt as much but it still hurt pretty bad, is she part of my exsphere?

_Somewhat, so get up and escape!_

I got up, flinching from the pain, and caught my sheath thrown by Lloyd. Nearly falling back, I just used my sheath to knock the Renegade out, with the help of Lloyd punching him in the abdominal area. We stuffed him into the spare cell, I grabbed the rest of my things and both of us ran to the door.

"Lloyd, we have to-" the alarms sounded, "Too late!" Two more Renegades entered through the door we were supposed to escape through, I drew my blade, trying to swing it but to no avail. My arms felt like they were on fire, then they felt fine, is this all part of puberty!? NO!

I took this moment to start casting First Aid on Lloyd, "Thanks!" he replied as the Renegade was about to strike him, I struggled to cast a couple of fire balls in time, "Thanks, again!" and sighed.

"Hey, do you have the Sorcerer's Ring?" I asked intently, for some reason he sort of reminded me of my brother, but two inches shorter and a lot less mean. Seriously, my brother is the type of person that is mean, selfish, and bossy, I don't know why Lloyd reminds me of him he just does.

"Uh," Lloyd searches through his pockets and pulls it out, "Yeah, why?"

"Let me see it," I take the ring and walk up to the pedestal when I heard voices getting louder, "hide!" I jump into the spot where Lloyd would hide in the game, he fell on me and let me tell you having over a hundred pounds on you is breath taking, I could barely breathe! Well, it's either shallow breathing or get caught, I think I'll just have go with shallow breathing for now.

"Where's the kid in red and the dark girl?" that was the man talking to Gage!

"I don't see either of them anywhere, maybe the dark girl set the alarm off!" that guy was an idiot, whoever he was.

"You idiot, let's go back apparently the kid in red and dark girl aren't in here." thank you, Renegade 1, "Ugh, I forgot, we have charge these thing to get through." I hated this part of the base, it took forever on my first try.

"You know how Lord Botta likes to go the hard way." I heard the door close and pushed Lloyd off.

"Phew! I couldn't breathe!" I took deep breaths, and climbed back up. The red swordsman looked at me curiously, "What?"

"Dark girl? I see that but, red, red, red! Do my clothes stand out that much?" Lloyd griped, I sighed and approached the pedestal again.

"Yes Lloyd, they do, not everyone wears clothes like you, we all have our own sense of style." I held the Sorcerer's Ring to the pedestal, a couple sparks flew into it, I pressed the fake jewel and a ball of electricity flew out.

"Whoa! Okay, so all we have to do is get those robots on those charge pads?" Lloyd pointed to the two robots wandering, I nodded forming a plan, "Maybe one of us can lure the robot towards the pad while the other shoots the lightning." dang! He thought that out fast!

"Who has better reflexes?" I had pretty good reflexes, a boy tried to reach for my book one time and I bitch-slapped his hand away, saying "Stay away from my book boy!" that happened a couple days before I came here, good times…

"I'll lure them over!" I held the ring at ready when Lloyd 'Demon Fang'ed the robot, it came fast.

"Fire!" I pressed the button, Lloyd ducked and the ball of electricity hit the robot, we did the other one quickly.

_**Lloyd has obtained the title, "Tactical Thinker", quick in planning, but not in his studies!**_

I ran through the door, "This way!" I called out to Lloyd, who was slightly tired, but kept up. As planned, the group of Renegades were blocking off both ways out and we had only one choice, to go into Yuan's office.

"Phew, that was close!" Lloyd panted, we both were exhausted and out of TP.

"And just who the hell are you?" Yuan sounded slightly different, he sounded… surprised?

"Give me your name, and I shall give you mine!" Lloyd said ignorantly.

"I see no reason why I should introduce myself to a miserable little creature like you." Yuan spat.

"Okay, I'm 'Dark girl' and that's 'Kid in red' happy?" I was getting irritated because I was so damn tired, "Don't even start, _Lord Yuan_, you either give me back my drawings or I'll just have to take them back."

I gave him my brother's glare, open up eyes a little wider and glare, "The kid in red, Lloyd Irving! I see the resemblance, but how-"

"You should really learn to keep your guards from saying your name and describing you." I spotted the drawings on his desk, along with my pencils.

"Sir! We've received notice of the Chosen's group has intruded the base!" a guard ran in, the blue haired half elf scowled.

"Damn! If he sees me the plan will be ruined, next time we meet, you two will be mine!" Yuan left, then Botta with two other guards came in through the same door and cue the Chosen's group!

Just when I open my mouth to say something, the battle begins and the Renegades go for me, all of them. The worst thing to do is hesitate, but I continue to do so while panicking at the same time, frick!

"San Sochi Odori! Sho!" I slice through one Renegade, "Ni!" two more, "San!" the last three just get cut, Botta was one of them who got hit by the lotus, the attack was weak and there was no orange gels to spare, shit.

"Charge! Zene, stay back for healing!" Raine yelled as I felt some TP come back, running towards the back I started casting First Aid on the mage who had cuts all over him. 'Concentrate Zene!'

"First Aid!" the cuts were successfully healed and Genis started casting what looked like Wind Blade. A Renegade was attacking me relentlessly, I kept blocking with all the might I had left, until he swung his sword down in what seemed to be slow-motion, it was me or him and just jumped back choosing neither. 'I'm trapped and there's no way I can jump over him unless I knew Tempest but I don't! I'm scared, I admit it, I am scared out of my wits! I don't want to kill!' I slid down the corner of the wall as I had nowhere to go.

A sword was plunged through his chest, "I understand that you've been through a lot, but even if you're in a situation that calls for killing, you kill. If you can't handle that then I suggest you go home." the half elf fell to the ground, Kratos wiping his sword on the man's armor/clothing. I stood up, glaring at him.

"No, I can't go home and I will protect the Chosen until her journey is completely over!" I told him, "She's the nicest friend I have ever had and I intend to stay until her soul is completely…gone." those words were picked out quickly, and were the wrong ones. I picked up my drawings quickly stuffing them in my pocket, and we escaped out the front.

There was a major temperature change, and my body couldn't adjust fast enough from what seemed to be sixty degrees to one hundred ten. I fainted on spot.

* * *

Ba-dump… ba-dump, ba-dump…

A heartbeat, it's has an irregular pattern like someone is trying to make it beat and is only starting.

Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump…

So soothing, it makes me want to sleep some more.

Ba-dump ba-dump-

The person is not calm, it's speeding up as if their nervous or excited, I opened my eyes to see someone looming over me.

"EYAH!" I screeched, they were gone.

**(Me and Mithos are fighting on the ground like a cat fight)**

**Mithos: How dare you insult me!**

**Me: That was a simple reply you brat!**

**Mithos: I am not a brat! **

**Lloyd: (sitting and watching the fight with some popcorn, along with Kratos and Yuan) Go Zeni! **

**Kratos: This is most entertaining. **

**Yuan: Yeah, a free fight to watch between two people I don't like! **

**Me: Hey! Ow! Don't you pull my hair shorty!**

**Mithos: An inch! You are like 5'4!**

**Me: (Kicks Mithos in groin who cripples onto ground) Haha! I got the last laugh! Review please and any flames will be used to power my flamethrower!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Odd…**

**Lloyd: What?**

**Me: It's Valentine's Day, I made a couple cards so here. -hands red card to Lloyd-**

**Lloyd: Thanks! Who's the guest?**

**Me: Uh, Genis? He's my favorite character to play as, and we have some things in common.**

**Lloyd: What is it?**

**Me: We both have at least one sibling who hits us, a name that could be changed into the word for a boy's privates… shall I go on?**

**Genis: Wow, we do have a lot in common, -received light blue card from Me- Zeni doesn't own anything except herself. **

"EYAH!" I screeched, they were gone. The whole group rushed into the room, while I was clutching the blanket tightly all tangled up and a bed head.

"What is it?" Raine was alert holding her staff.

"I don't know, there was a heartbeat and then when I woke up a person was looming over me." I felt a cool breeze on my stomach, my shirt wasn't that thin…

"Genis, Lloyd and Kratos! Out!" Raine shouted, the inn was really small so I guess we rented all three rooms and why had Raine ordered all the boys out?

_Dude, you are dense. Look down._ I looked down I was only in my bandages and whatever was under them, 'Y-you mean t-they s-saw me like this!?' I turned the color of Lloyd's jacket.

_Yup! Hey, do you know how to do proportions? _

'Yeah, why?'

_Because, there's this problem that I don't get, 12/15 = x/30 what's the missing number?_

'You're me and you don't know? Fine 15x = 360 divide both by 15 and x will equal 24!' I hid under the blanket, and made sure there was a knife on the end table in case it happened again.

"Colette, stay in this room for tonight, make sure no one comes in." Raine ordered, the door closed.

"Okay Professor, Zene are you alright?" I poked my head from underneath the covers, face still red, "Do you have a fever?"

"No, I don't have a fever, just embarrassment from having all three guys in our group see me in only my bandages." I said shakily, pulling on my shirt, "I don't like feeling exposed even though I wear sleeveless shirts with v-necks, heh. What happened while I was out?"

"Oh, we were in going towards the Seal when Genis came riding fast on Noishe, he explained everything on the way to that blue building, when you passed out the Professor said that your body was over exhausted, overheated and your mana was nearly depleted…" I snoozed off into my dream world filled with unicorns, fairies, princesses and kingdoms!

I'm kidding about that, I only fell asleep with no dream again.

"Zene, wake up." I shrugged the shaking hand away.

"No, Sara it's a Saturday…" I buried my face in the pillow.

"Sara? Who's Sara?" I sat up so quick the I bonked heads with Colette, "Ow…" we both rubbed our heads.

"Oh, my sister, I shouldn't have said that…" I face palmed, Colette would ask what she's like and it'd get all personal, oh man! That sun is bright! I shielded my eyes from the sun, slipping on my clothes and sliding the sheath in one of the belts.

"You have sister? What's she like?" as I said three sentences ago, it'd get personal.

"To be blunt, she can be nice, bossy, mean and selfish, looks like me, around your age and her hair is really curly." I took a breath, "The wonders of my older sister, she doesn't fight much, but likes to give my birthday pinches, more into sports the social butterfly and I used to share a room with her for thirteen years! Whew, that is all I can say." finally finishing up the blond seemed to take in all information, then made a curious face.

"How old are you?" she asked as we walked down the stairs, even Lloyd was coming down out the door, "Morning Lloyd!" she waved, the teen just grunted.

"Not a morning person are you Mr. Grunt?" I grunted back in the grunt language, I learned it from my siblings!

"No." he mumbled, I smelled food, good food! I have a very good sense of smell that had not changed, I could smell cooking from a completely different floor or sometimes backyard.

"Breakfast!" I bounded further down the stairs to see Genis cooking bacon and eggs, there was milk, cheese, eggs, spare bacon, and some other seasonings, "Mm… I could make omelets next time if it lasts that long!" I sniffed the air, it smelled so good and I stared at the bacon when I realized that I haven't eaten anything in two days, my stomach growled louder than those wolves the second day here.

"Zene, you're drooling," Genis pointed out, I wiped the drool off, "you are as bad as Lloyd!"

"No I'm not! I haven't eaten anything in two days!" I objected, getting a plate sitting down with the two adults, the Mercenary was as solemn as always but I feel like I need to apologize to him from yesterday, "Uh, Kratos? I'm sorry about yesterday-"

"You don't need to apologize, I was actually surprised at your quick friendship with the Chosen, to stay with her until her soul is gone forever…" he trailed off, Raine eyed him suspiciously, "I hope you don't intend to betray her do you?" I widened my eyes in surprised.

"I would never dream of it! Why, would you?"

"…" that infamous dot-dot-dot strikes annoyance into those who want answers!

"Breakfast is ready!" I lost my anger and replaced it with hunger, I took my share of bacon and eggs, "There's toast too!" and two slices of toast. I started drumming the beat to the 'Toast Song'.

"All around the country and the coast," I started singing/talking in a beat, "people ask, 'What do you like most?' I don't wanna brag I don' wanna boast! I just say, I like toast!" you know how it goes except I didn't say it loud, "Yeah Toast!" I put the egg on a slice of toast, then broke the pieces of bacon into smaller pieces put that on the egg and put the other piece of toast on top. "Yes! Bacon-egg- and toast, in one sandwich-ich-ich…" I said like an announcer, took a bite, chewed and swallowed, "Yum-um-um…" then got stares that said, 'Is-this-girl-really-serious?'

"That Desian was right, she is insane!" Lloyd exclaimed, as I took another bite savoring the taste and actually swallowed before opening my mouth.

"Oh, you mean Carl? He was a little off, I'm only crazy, not insane that's for people who talk to themselves or have voices in their heads wait, I do." the sound of chairs scooting away was taking place, "At least I don't have a sister obsession like someone I've heard of, that goes beyond insane, it's called psycho-disco-queen number one on crazy list." I took a third bite, yellow yoke dribbled down my chin, I grabbed a napkin to wipe it off and finished off my sandwich.

'I wonder why Meshoru isn't talking to me, or my split consciousnesses, that sandwich was good though, really good…' I gathered my drawing stuff when Raine caught sight of the case, 'Ah monkey poop!' Dark Zene and Meshoru Light appeared.

**Run for your life!**she poofed away.

_Just let her examine it- _I pushed her away taking Dark Zene's advice.

"You have poly carbonate? I must see it!" it was too late I was caught in her archeological grip, "Everyone finish quickly! To the Seal!" the people eating their breakfast decided not to face her fury and finished within seconds, Raine talked quickly with Lloyd about the Monster Book that she received from Phaidra, I saw him sadden at the fact of homework.

* * *

We left for the desert and guess what? We looked liked sand people five minutes out of Triet, and smelled like a popular gym a couple hours later after fighting monsters in the hottest place I will ever be in my life. There was one battle that would haunt me forever though, a sidewinder had found its way into my clothes and the scales were barely noticeable with all the sand in my shirt.

"Hey Zene, there's something on your back!" Lloyd pulled out the sidewinder by its tail, and I screamed for the first time in a couple years, you know those horror movie screams? Think banshee screams, that can deafen you or damage your hearing.

"Get it away from me! Kill it or throw it somewhere just don't let it near me!" I was cowering behind the closest taller person, Kratos who was turning pale that his son was holding a poisonous snake like a rope, and Lloyd threw it far away.

Too bad the wind was strong enough to bring it back, I cut it in half, thirds, fourths until it stopped moving, "You are afraid of spiders, and snakes, but you keep stabbing it until you don't see it move anymore, maybe you should use that tactic when killing." Raine summed up.

"Oh, I have one other fear but I'm sure I won't be seeing them anytime soon." I used my headband to hold my bangs back, so my awkward eyebrows were shown, it was like that since I woke up, maybe I can get a better tan…

"Zene, you never told me how old you were." Colette said smiling, everyone gathered around me. I don't like being the center of attention, but if it's just a question-

"How old do you think I am?" I wanted to know how old they thought I was, they'd be in for a surprise when they find out.

"I think that you are about sixteen or fifteen." Lloyd guessed, he earned some nods from the group. I kept a straight face for a complete two seconds and burst out laughing, "What's so funny?"

"You actually think I'm sixteen or fifteen? That is a bit off, keep guessing but I am older than Genis to tell you, but not that much older." Kratos was the only one who didn't agree with Lloyd, his guess was,

"Thirteen."

"Yep!" I smiled, the whole group, except Kratos, were surprised.

"You're tall! I feel short now…" Genis sighed, I patted his back he was pretty short, 4'8 was his height while I was 5'3 and a half inch.

* * *

I was downing a little orange gel that I had bought, the ruins were pretty large in comparison than the game, "Be wary, monsters are about!" Kratos warned us, two Fire Elementals come from behind the pillars, I immediately start powering up Aqua Edge, 'I have to find the right amount, that's it!'

"Aqua Edge!" three blasts of water hit the inside of the Elemental stunning it Lloyd stabbed its middle killing it, I continue with powering up my Aqua Edge when I had to cancel to dodge three fireballs that I had to do a freaking cartwheel to dodge and I still got hurt when I landed on my butt.

"This is going to be a problem." Kratos face palmed, he taught us each a defense tech, and my tech was different it's called Battle Mirror. "This tech is different than the others, if you time it right you can damage the enemy with its own attack. Hold your sword like this," he held his sword horizontally in front of his chest, I copied, "and project your mana in a sphere around you." I projected it into a triangle instead of a sphere, I tried again, a rectangle, again, a star, one last time, a sphere finally, "Your mana is unstable, did anything happen while you were at the base?"

"Besides feeling like I got shocked with a billion lightning bolts that's it. It wore off after a while, but while it was there I couldn't draw mana without being electrocuted." I explained.

"I suggest not to use that tech until I say so, for now just dodge or heal." the seal door was made of polycarbonate, Raine was explaining its uses in the Kharlan War, but I didn't pay attention. I looked at the door surrounding it, there was hieroglyphics and other languages on there and I didn't get to see all because Colette opened it along with a rush of hot air.

"Whoa! Smells like rotten eggs!" Genis covered his nose, I did too.

"Is there sulfurous gases down there? Or is it actually burning sulfur?" I felt ten pairs of eyes on me, "What?"

"Of course!" Raine started babbling words I didn't know, afraid of what was going to happen next, we all ran in. I take back the hottest place I will ever be, it's in here and the lighting of the lamps, getting all the chests was exhausting, plus monsters with fire attacks.

"Hey, what about this chest?" Lloyd wandered towards the chest I recognized as the Fake in this dungeon, and WHAM!

The Fake had slammed Lloyd in the face, not breaking anything but probably a huge bruise, "A Fake, attack it with magic." Kratos ordered, casting First Aid, I started up Aqua Edge for some reason it seemed lighter than usual, maybe an ice attack or is it the lighting?

"Aqua Edge!" Both Genis and I cast, guess it was just the lighting where is Meshoru? She hasn't talked to me since last night, sleeping again most likely.

_I'm not! I'm still here just… -yawn- fine, I am sleepy from all this boring stuff. _

'Yeah, you can't see that I'm probably going to be fighting for my life 24/7, maybe lose some pounds, get stronger with the worst possibility of dying? I didn't think so, and don't you dare start crying!' I yelled mentally at her, unleashing Fire Ball that destroyed the Fake, wow I sure powered it up.

"Faker!" I put my hands in my pockets kicking the occasional piece of rubble, 'Stupid heat, stupid voices…' and just wanted to go home into air conditioning, I sound so much like a spoiled brat. Oh, the opposites are here!

**Yeah, you shouldn't keep all those feelings bottled up, just for the sake of those people around you!**

_No, why do you think we have dreams? To have a replay of the day's events, to see how you acted from someone else's point of view, I suggest venting it through fighting._

**Shut up! Don't listen to her, let it all out!**

_The guardians are approaching, unleash your feelings on them, just make sure you don't hurt anyone._

**Can you hold all of it in by then? No you can't! **

_Yes she can._

**No she-**

'Stop it both of you! I can't take your arguing so just shut the hell up! I'm trying to concentrate, its pretty hard with two people fighting on your shoulders!' I stabbed a Fire Warrior with a migraine from all of this, I've only reached, no we haven't even released the seal yet and I want to quit. Damn it! I've got to keep trying!

"Zene, you look tired, are you sure that you don't want to switch out with the Raine?" Genis caught me leaning against a wall, I nodded my head, "If you're sure."

"I'll be just fine, do-whoa!" I tripped over my boot string, falling near the edge of boiling lava that nearly hit my face, "I think I'll just tie my boot back up then catch up."

"Alright." I retied the boot as Lloyd and co. headed up the platforms, running to catch up there was a creaking sound from beneath me, "The platforms are a bit unstable try not to step hard on them." the mage reminded me as I power walked away.

I stepped on the warp pad, the room felt odd. Like the warmth was getting easier to sense and that is when the cat mutants popped out.

'Oh, schznit, ice works best but I don't know any uh… think! No idea, charge!' I ran forward and started slashing at the younger one, the attacks were useless. I saw it power a fire tech, and a little crevice on it's head seemed to open up, I stabbed it deep until the bigger cat mutant knocked me into a wall, leaving the sword in the Ktugatchling's, or whatever it is, head. My back slammed into the wall first, it hurt a lot!

_Get up! _

'It hurts too much! I can't!'

_Don't let yourself sit there, get up!_

The world was starting to spin and I felt my back being healed into a very sore spot, everything started to clear. The smaller fire cat thing managed to get my katana out of its head by sticking it into a wall and I got up really slowly to get it. Every step that I took made me wince in pain, 'Why did that stupid fire cat decide to stick it in the wall,' I thought pulling on my sword, 'All the way across the room!?' it was fecking stuck in the darned wall!

I looked around, the two smaller fire cats were down for the count and the big one was still fighting ceaselessly. Pulling even harder it still wouldn't come out, I kicked the wall and it flew out making me fall over.

"Watch out!" I yelled, Lloyd ducked as it hit the Seal Guardian was hit by the flying sword, and the battle finally ended with me taking my sword out, Lloyd and Kratos slashing away.

Colette stepped forward to the altar when the silhouette of Efreet disappeared and gave her prayer.

'Meshoru, hey, you there?'

_Uh huh, what is it?_

'Can you tell me something?'

_Yeah, sure._

'Why was I brought here?'

_You being here can be a dream or reality, your choice but I prefer living yo- look!_

I brought my attention back to Colette, lights surrounded her and pink translucent wings sprouted from her back, all sparkly with a slight fading to purple.

"Colette has wings!" Both Genis and I exclaimed, when Remiel(finally!) left we both started jumping up and down like pansies.

"I can put them away too!" this reminds me so much of my first play through, I got so frustrated around a couple parts of the game and thinking who else will get wings, haha! Good times… Even though I wish I had wings to fly around with or do that poofy thing like Sheena does. That would be awesome, totally awesome.

We headed straight for the exit wanting to get out of the stinky dungeon, and the super heat. I kept humming songs to myself, I don't why I always do when I'm doing anything whether it be bathing dogs to singing in the shower.

"Colette!" I heard Lloyd yell, and rushed over along with everyone else.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have made her pull her wings in and out." Genis said guiltily.

"I don't think that's it Genis." Lloyd sweat dropped, if he could he would have.

"It's the angel transformation, remember what Remiel said?" I told them.

"'The angel transformation is not without pain, but only for one night,' I guess you're right." the mage admitted, I took my sweet time getting back up from my kneeling position and then we set up camp. I had never gone camping without a tent really, so it felt weird not setting one up and seeing Genis prepare tofu curry. Also, I never had tofu or curry so I from what I heard it tastes like cardboard, maybe it will taste like cardboard with a bit of spiciness.

Before it was even finished I dozed off against a rock, and I actually had a dream.

* * *

_There was my body walking down the halls like a normal person, but it wasn't normal because there was someone going behind me ready to throw a punch, "Hey you!" I shouted, my body turned around in time to catch the fist. Then it just stood there staring at me, more like glaring and hissed,_

"_Wake up you stupid idiot! You're not supposed to be here!" everything faded white, then to black._

* * *

I snapped my eyes open and sat up so fast I heard something in my back crack, "What the hell…?" I muttered placing a hand to my face.

Food. I smell food that was ready to be served, and my stomach started growling like an animal. Once given a bowl I looked closely and tasted it, I was right, it tasted like spicy cardboard.

"How'd you like it?" Genis asked by the fire.

"It was really good, but I couldn't tell if something was missing, I never had tofu curry before." I admitted.

"Oh, we didn't have any Kirima fruit, so it didn't taste as well as it should have been." the mage shrugged, I finished up the bowl of food and leaned against the rock watching everything go by.

The dream that I had, had it really happened on Earth but it was my body. It didn't seem to make sense or anything Meshoru said and how will the story progress? With me in it I changed a whole bunch of stuff, but something happened to make it go back in order and the storyline continued regularly.

Ow, headache I think too much.

**Genis: Oh my Goddess, she just typed six pages i****n one go!**

**Me: I did? I did, except for the first page because I went to the Valentine's dance last night, some kid had eleven cups of Mountain Dew and was so hyper he couldn't see straight he had to go home. While I only had two I was bouncing off the walls.**

**Lloyd: Same thing with Genis, one cup of coffee or any drink that makes people hyper he goes all the way to Tethe'alla.**

**Me: Moon or world?**

**Lloyd: Moon.**

**All three: Please review and no flames!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I'm sorry for the very late update, but ISAT kept me busier than what I thought it would.**

**Lloyd: What!?**

**Me: Then I have to replay Kingdom Hearts for Sorano… **

**Lloyd: What are you talking about?**

**Me: and play practice so, say the disclaimer Lloyd. **

**Lloyd: Zeni doesn't own anything besides herself, wait you-**

**Me: Shush! The chapter's starting! Oh yeah, the small little haircut I get in this chapter did NOT happen, my friends would be on me like a pack of were wolves, so would my mom. I really do not mean to hurt your eyes this chapter either, I'm sorry again.**

* * *

I straightened my shirt once again, I never figured out why but I'm always nervous or eager so I pull my shirt down or always fiddle with something. The flames of the fire started to flicker into the wood and the coldness was almost able to make me chatter my teeth too. I clenched my teeth tightly to prevent myself from moving my teeth, "It's freaking cold…" I gritted through my teeth.

_Then get a jacket._

'You, shut up and keep it that way, for the whole journey until my say so.' I thought bitterly, tucking my arms inside my shirt, oh wait it's sleeveless! Trying my best to not to show a scowl I furrowed my brow looking around. Genis was asleep with a blanket draped over him while laying in Raine's lap who also was sleeping, Colette was off on her walk, Lloyd was sleeping and using Noishe as a pillow, Kratos leaned against the rock as he kept watch.

Why can't I sleep!?

_Hey, keep it down in here, I'm trying to sleep._

'I thought I told you to shut up? Just go take to sleep, you're me and I can sleep through almost anything, except when it comes to temperature.' I laid on the sand that I had been sitting on, it was warm and I tried my best to sleep on it.

* * *

_"Papa! Papa!" a young girl with long hair yelled, running to her father's room, smoke could be seen coming from a microwave but no fire._

_"Hm? What is it?" he drowsed, he had been sleeping until his daughter woke him up._

_"Papa, there is smoke coming from the microwave!" she grabbed her father's hand and nearly dragged him out of bed as he became even more alert, her siblings were at school, her mom was at work and she didn't want to wake her father just for the sake of her hunger. Her father pulled open the microwave with smoke pouring out of the microwave oven and there laid the very burnt mini pizza._

_After grabbing it with an oven glove he threw it outside for the birds and said, "Zene, if you were hungry, it's alright to wake me up, don't cry." the four year old had started to cry and when he asked how did it start she answered:_

_"Papa, when I got hungry I put in the pizza… and followed what it showed me on the instructions, I pressed the two on the microwave and… went to watch T.V. and-and-" she started to pull herself together, when her dad hugged her._

_"You put it on twenty minutes, not two Zen." he chuckled._

* * *

I felt warm again, that dream it had happened but what did it show? I then remembered all the silly(and embarrassing) things I did when I was younger, the bus, that pizza, my haircut… I noticed the purple cape on my shoulders, "Kratos?"

"We can't afford anyone getting sick," he stated coldly, oh great he still gave me his cape and says that? "You were also starting to talk in your sleep as well." I flushed a deep red, okay I never believed it when my sister or brother said it but now that he said it I just had to believe it.

"Oh, well thanks," I wrapped myself in the cape trying to gain more warmth from it, it smelled like cinnamon mixed with a small hint of mint, while I smelled like the boy's locker room with deodorant. I used to identify things by what they smelled like, now it's just by unique feature like Lloyd spiky hair, Colette Cruxis Crystal, Genis short, white hair, Raine her mania with ruins, etc.

Hard to believe you naïve you were when you were little, and clingy.

"Shut up." I said simply while falling back asleep, then there was a sharp point at my neck, "Whoa!" I rolled over, sliding my katana out of it's sheath and bringing it down onto the blade with my left hand, which sucked because I'm right handed.

"Sun's up, we must get going." oh you suck Kratos, but he's still good looking, too bad he's a traitor, but-

Now you need to shut up.

'Okay.' I gave Kratos his cape back which he fastened backon in a heartbeat, I used my hair to keep me warm which worked, sometimes. My headband was tied around my neck and as I brushed my ears I felt something cool, and something missing. My small gold oval hoops were still in my ears and my glasses, how did I not notice that when I came here? 'I. Am. Stupid.' it felt like lights were flashing above me with arrows saying, 'Stupid Girl, right here!'

"Hey, Zene here." Lloyd threw something at me I tried to catch it but missed and hit my face again, two gold coins, "Raine wanted to pay you back for the fortune teller!"

"Thank you Raine." I bowed my head, 'Kuso! I left my gald at the base! Nooo…' my mind whined as I searched my pockets, "Frick!"

"What is it?" Colette did something similar to a skip when she walked, or skipped, over.

"My gald, it's all gone!" I exclaimed in exasperation, when I was hit in the head again by a flying pouch, "Ow! Who just threw that?"

"Lloyd handed it to me when we came to rescue you two, apparently you didn't notice it was gone." Raine scolded, great the younger part of the group likes me while the adults are just meh!

"I thought I placed- oh crap." one of the pockets had busted, ripped at the bottom and that's where it fell out, crappity crap, crap, and crap! "Raine…" I looked to her with a sad face, "Can you hold onto this so I don't lose it?"

"Fine, but if you need it you'll have to tell me why." I always used to do this, anyone want to know why? I lose track of things easily so I always entrusted something important that I don't want to lose and that I know who will not damage it.

"We have already gathered our supplies and with what we found at the base is enough to last for a couple weeks, let's head for Ossa Trail." Kratos pointed in the direction of the mountain path not too far away, we headed off into the heat.

* * *

It only took five minutes for all of us to be bored, except Kratos who is just indifferent that way, we needed something to talk about but what?

"Hey, anyone up for a game of 'Who's Going to Palmacoasta'?" I recommended, they all stared at me weirdly, "Did I say something wrong?"

"It's Pal-ma-cost-a, not Pal-ma-coast-a." Genis corrected, smart kid, but I've pronounced it like that all this time not like that, not what Genis said.

"Oh, okay, but who wants to play?" I shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"How do you play?" Colette asked.

"First you say one thing you will bring with you, and I say if you're going or not, don't worry there's something you have to do specifically for me to say if you are." I explained and so we started. Lloyd was first, Genis second, Raine third, Colette fourth, and Kratos last.

"Okay, I'm going to Palmacosta and I'm bringing," he bit his lip, "my swords!"

"You are going to Palmacosta, you next Genis." I gestured towards the mage.

"I'm going to Palmacosta and I'm bringing my books." he said.

"You are NOT going to Palmacosta, at least in this game."

"I am going to Palmacosta and I will bring Genis," she tucked in her lower lip.

"Raine's going."

"Um, I'm going to Palmacosta and I'm bringing my friends!" she did the same thing as the other two that were currently going.

"You're going."

"I see, I will bring my clothes to Palmacosta," round one was over and Kratos found out how to get there, darn. As we got closer to the entrance, something happened.

"Stop!" a voice yelled from above, a purple garbed ninja lady jumped from a ledge to in front of us, "Is the Chosen of Mana among you?" she snapped, someone's reached their time of the month, she never sounded so angry in the game. Colette stepped toward the red apple, no that's a lever for the maintenance entrance or whatever it is and clasped her hands together. I couldn't help but think this should be happening yet-

"That would be me!"

"Colette!"

"Prepare to die!" both Sheena and I shouted at the same time running towards the blond teen, baaad idea, we both ended up on the maintenance door. Well I was on the edge of it when Colette hit the lever, Sheena grabbed my arm, nearly wrenching it out of its socket and pulled me down with her into the darkness of the hole.

"Eyah!" after about a minute or two I landed on Sheena, "Sorry, wait I shouldn't be uh, Aqua Edge!" I took a couple seconds for me to register why this felt weird, we hadn't even stopped at Triet for Raine to get an exsphere! No, am I losing my mind? I can't remember anymore, 'Meshoru! I thought we were supposed to stop at Triet, what happened?'

_Well, I'm skipping that part, and don't act so worried! You know how it just seemed like you were closer to the Ossa Trail? Well I messed with the scale sizing so it won't seem so long, so I just did a slight skip, I'll explain the rest later-duck!_

"Where-oomph! Ow…" I was blasted into the stone wall by an injured Sheena, in the dark her breathing seemed ragged, then a loud 'thump!' followed after shortly, "Oh come on, she just blasts me into a wall and collapses right after? That is just- I'll have to carry her won't I?"

_Your choice, after all you just used her as a landing cushion which you aren't the lightest person in the world you know._

Heaving her arm over my shoulder, I found it hard to navigate around the dark mine and I had to keep using magic to defeat monsters because after the first battle they started to attack Sheena who was currently unconscious still. Why is it that I have to carry everyone?

_You didn't have to, you just chose to._

'Yeah, but you to told me to carry Sheena.'

_I said, 'Your choice' you just don't want to leave anything or anyone behind no matter who they are._

'True, hey there's the door up ahead!' I nearly dropped Sheena while I tried sprinting to the door, she woke up in time to catch my ankle and bring me to the ground, "Hey!"

"Who are you?"

"No, who are you?" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Don't mess with me!" she drew her hidden dagger like the one in the anime and threatened to slit my neck with my hair in her other hand.

"Really, is this how an assassin treats someone who just carried her all the way to this door?" I stressed my voice, I had to freaking yell to get my spells to work which I wonder how Sheena slept through all of it.

Then she lifted me up by my hair, I hissed in pain, "PYRE SEAL!"

Oh shit.

I was blown out of the mine rather painfully since I went through the old wooden door and skidded like a skipping rock on a pond onto the ground. My scrapes seemed to sting badly when they were touched, I grabbed my only Apple Gel and ate it while it worked it's horrible tasting magic on my wounds.

After shaking my hair out of my face, it felt lighter, my head it felt lighter, she better not have- 'I don't care if she's an important character, she just lopped my hair off!' my used to be mid back hair was now barely reaching my shoulder blades now slightly singed at the ends, drawing my katana I used Air Slash in rapid succession now completely destroying the old door.

"Zene!" I heard Lloyd call, I looked in his direction to get hit in the side of my face by what felt like a thousand needles and paper cuts, no more miss nice girl. I dropped my sword in pain and threw a punch at her face and ended up hitting her shoulder really hard. My knuckles cracked loudly, then all hell was set loose when she summoned her guardian.

"Hey, hey! Wait one second!" the two enemies froze in confusion, I picked up my sword as my allies came to my rescue as well, "Now we can begin!"

I became a main target.

For both the Guardian and Sheena.

God, have mercy on me! I swallowed an orange gel, then just spammed Air Slash and First Aid was for when I saw anyone injured, so I rarely used my sword in action. Only after a couple minutes after the guardian was gone did I notice that I was getting beaten into pudding by Sheena, I couldn't move or anything it's not like I had control.

_I'm taking over! Until the battle is over, you on the other hand, REST, NOW._

'But it's like Emil with Ratatosk, he just does the fighting when it gets too tough for Emil, let me fight!'

_NO! YOU NO-GO-FIGHT, get it? You can't fight right now, just rest._

'Fine…' I lost that battle, but I had a chance to see what it's like to be in my own mind, 'alright time to see what Meshoru has stuffed in my mind.', a tremor in my mind made me jump a bit when **they** showed up.

_No, you mustn't, it is quite dangerous to wander over the limits-_Meshoru light was cut off.

**Blah, blah, blah! It is me or are you just like, I dunno a little over protective?**Dark Zene shoved her and she went poof! **Now we can explore some more, she was getting annoying!**

"Look, you didn't have to act like that to her, she was just trying to be safe!" I snapped at Dark Zene, D. Zene for short and pushed my Darker part away.

**You don't know how it feels!**her voice sounded, I looked around the white space I was in, the voice came from everywhere and I almost thought I saw a darker spot in it. It grew bigger and back into D. Zene, her face was contorted in rage, she poked my chest hard, **I**** want to act like you but you just keep flooding all your emotions that want to make you do bad things into me! I can't stand it so I say those things, it's not my fault anymore, it's yours!**

"What about Light Meshoru? What about her, huh?" I felt all the tiredness leave me as I closed in on D. Zene.

**You're so stupid, she's not really your light! She's Meshoru's light and I'm your dark, like that anime, we're split personas and- ack!**Dark Meshoru started coughing hard, she couldn't stop coughing and on her dark hand was a blue liquid, blood?

_You knew you weren't supposed to give out that information, and know you're receiving the consequences._L. Meshoru stepped in with her arms crossed and a worried expression on her face as she patted D. Zene's back, _Your essence is leaking, rest for now, both of you._ two beds appeared in the white room and I laid down in one when a black flash appeared in front of me.

D. Zene's words echoed in my head, 'L. Meshoru is Meshoru's light, so if I'm my light and D. Zene is my dark, Meshoru is a dark…' I laid there for a minute, 'I have to get control of my own body!'

_Oh no you don't, if you go back now as you are, I'm sorry to say that you might die. If it helps, here's a view of what's happening outside._she moved a pale hand over a space in front of me, Meshoru was getting beat up really badly with punches and kicks from the ninja, I saw her get hit into a tree when Kratos just started to kick her ass.

"Woot! You go Kratos!" I cheered, sitting up and pumping my fist, "Can I go back now?"

_You can go back, but brace yourself for some serious pain. _Clenching my teeth I felt uber tired and sick, like I had to throw up there and now.

Which I did. I always hated to puke, my body just trembled after it would happen then when I just tried to it wouldn't come because I keep pushing it back. Then after I watched this one show, it said vomiting was good for you to get out all the built up bacteria and I really did not want to know that I'd have a big pool of germs coming through my mouth.

Sorry if that disgusted you who are eating and or sensitive to stuff like this.

"First Aid! Why didn't you attack back?" Raine cast after I was done with my stomach contents backing up, I wiped my mouth.

"I couldn't, I used up most of my mana and I'm sorry though…" I retched again, this time just a clear liquid, then went into a coughing fit.

"What did you do?" the Professor asked in a warning tone.

"I carried her to the door because I didn't want to leave-" I coughed for a minute, "her behind since there were monsters,*wheezing*"

"That woman could have killed you, but she's gone now. Next time, please don't let your emotions cloud your common sense." the elf said in a slightly pleading tone as she healed me again, "Don't talk either, it'll make your condition worse." which changed to a commanding one.

I nodded, not bothering to talk and Izoold could be seen in the distance, 'Wow, Izoold…' I looked in amazement before the winds blew in the a stench, 'wow, it smells like low-tide.'

"Her clothes…" Raine mumbled, everyone turned to her.

"Did you say something?" Kratos questioned, looking behind him.

"Nothing, ah Zene… your hair." Raine fingered the singed ends of my hair, which already started to curl from the humidity. I limped over to where I most likely lost my hair, strands reflected some orange and it looked like it had been picked up.

"She… took it? Weird." the mercenary fingered the lone dark brown locks.

"More likely she took it to test it, none of these are burned but actually healthier," he tried tugging on them, they didn't break until he took out his sword, "and stronger."

"I will take a look at them then, let's get going." I turned towards the exhausted younger part of the group, who were dragging their feet some as they moved along and Lloyd was the first to speak up.

"Professor! You said something about her clothes, right?" this skit? Or conversation, I'm not sure what to call it now.

"Yes." Raine flicked through her book.

"Well, maybe they could be dwarven made!"

"Dwarven made?" Kratos, quite literally, stepped into the conversation.

"Yeah, my clothes were made by Dad! But, don't they look similar?" Lloyd stepped back for all four of us to see, I shook my head.

"Is this what happens when one is raised by a dwarf?" the purple clad swordsman face palmed.

"Maybe, but I actually think the woman looked more similar to Zene in looks than clothes." Raine observed me closely, "It's mostly the nose shape, it looks slightly flatter than most," oh yeah? Well you people used to flat on my TV during these skits, so you can't say that Raine, so yeah, hah!

"Hey, my face is not smushed thank you very much," I coughed while pouting.

_Yeah, it's more like slightly smushed._

'You want to know something, Meshoru?'

_What?_

'I watching you Meshoru, I'm always watching you…'

* * *

**Me: Okay people I am NOT a Sheena hater, she's actually my favorite female character to play as. I not really a hater of any character, okay? I don't like bashing them, and yes that dream actually happened in my real life, it still embarasses me to this very day.**

**Lloyd: You didn't give a guest! And in the story you insulted Yggdrasil too! **

**Me: Didn't need one this chapter, and I insulted YGGDRASIL, not Mithos. Mithos is good, and I found his laugh actually quite funny when I watch the laugh remix. Now, I have to go say sorry to him for the last couple of chapters, -leaves-**

**Lloyd: She likes to ramble, doesn't she? I guess I have to say review and constructive criticism are always welcome, if you flame she won't care right now. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Well, I am not planning to tell you who Meshoru is yet, at least not until the Tower of Salvation, (attacked by the readers who like the story), sorry for the inconvenience, guest is Sheena!**

**Sheena: Thanks!**

**Lloyd: Why'd you bring her? I thought she beat you into pudding last chapter?**

**Me: I'm over it, oh yeah about the dream, really happened. We had one of those old microwaves when you press one it's ten minutes, I pressed two. Sheena, do you mind?**

**Sheena: Sorry but you ARE a pushover, Zeni doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, just her and the rest of voices in her head.**

I was restricted to helping Colette carry our belongings and it sucked, I wanted to fight too! Even though all the scents in the air made me dizzy and falter, I could still cast magic. All three voices in my head announced right after I picked up something that I shouldn't carry anything too heavy, she needed to recover using my strength and we both would need it. According to Raine as well, I had cracked a rib and was badly bruised, there were large black and blue spots on my stomach, arms, legs you name it, a bruise or a sore was there.

The only things that made me keep going was the fear of feeling completely useless and I do not like being carried, plus L. Meshoru played one song that made me happy, 'I'm Just A Kid'. Only once though, I always listen to the same song at least three times, it would drive you crazy if I really like it.

Update on my time here, a week, one week and we were at Izoold. My muscles already started to feel sore too, after Raine had gotten us the beds I crashed landed on one of them, and never wanted to get off of it even if it was made of hay. Just with a pillow, a sheet and another sheet unless it got really cold.

"Get up." Raine held up a glass of water with a type of liquid medicine, for swallowing. I gulped and hid my face in the pillow, "Zene, this will help with your injuries so get up."

"Uh-uh, I can't drink medicine, never again." I had horrible experiences with swallowing liquid medicine, it wasn't pretty I would always hide when it was time to take a cough medicine, or flu and stay there until they'd find me or give up. I'd always cough a lot so they would find me and I would be as stubborn as a mule.

"Don't make me force you." she growled, I did the unthinkable.

"No, I will never swallow medicine." I said defiantly into the pillow, I heard someone come in and I feared to turn around.

"Kratos, I need you to help with something…"

Ooooohhh goooooddd, help me, please! I didn't fight back but I kept my mouth shut and ran as fast as I could out of that inn, which was pretty fast considering I bounded and leaped over stuff. The after effect hurt badly, my body hurt even worse this time when I stopped to catch my breath.

"Get her! Lloyd, Colette, Genis!" I heard the adults yell, the teens and pre-teen jumped in front of me, think. I was trapped in both the back and front, and my left side was blocked, I ran towards the ports, gasping loudly when Noishe was waiting there.

"Oh shit!" I looked over to the side, swimming wasn't a bad idea.

I jumped off feeling the water sting as I splashed in, I swam to the little beach near the nets and something tugged on my shirt, dunking me. Water entered my nose and my mouth. A blur of white and green had been tugging me back onto the beach, keeping me in the water the whole time. I coughed up all the water and blew my nose, getting the water out of my ears.

"*Whine* *Bark*" Noishe laid on my back as I tried to escape.

"I would have gotten away if it hadn't been for you meddling kids and that dog!" I would have said, if I wasn't having medicine forced down my throat. It tasted like crap! I washed it down quickly before I started gagging myself, "Blech! Eghhh!" I tried brushing my tongue to get rid of the taste, it didn't work at all.

"That taste won't go away for awhile now, the fresher it is the less time it will take but…" Raine trailed, "Why are you so against taking medicine?"

"'ust a 'econd," I spat out the spit, "I've had bad experiences with drinking medicine-ow!" Raine hit me on the back of the head, it stung badly.

"That's for making us having to force it down your throat, what experiences?"

"You know, overdose stuff like that." I shrugged, wincing at my bruises and took off my boots which had left blisters on my feet. I decided to wrap them just in case, and I noticed how curly my hair got, like springy curls but nearly out of control, all poofed, wet and everything. It got on my shirt, pillow and sheets.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Raine had left, I looked to see Genis angry and a little upset.

"What? That I don't like medicine?" I laid down and talked with a lax tone, then pulled on a curl, letting it spring back up.

"No! Not that!" Genis cried, clenching his fists. I gave him a look that said, 'I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about', he read it clearly, "You should know, or are you just being dumb?!"

"I'm serious Genis, I have no idea what you're talking about- what are you doing?" Genis laid a finger on me, I felt like a blanket had just came over me, thick but not really.

"Now do you know?" he almost said in a whisper.

"Oh," that was all I could say, did they let the guard down? "I'm sorry, I didn't want you guys to know… please don't tell, please Genis." I pleaded, not now, not yet! I will wait until we reach Sybak, that's when they'll know…

"I won't, as long as you don't tell the others that Raine and I are ones too." I gave him a very quick hug, then held out a pinky.

"Pinky promise?" Genis sighed, trying to act more mature, then came back over. (He was about to leave for bed)

"Okay, pinky promise, night." I gained the trust of the younger part of the group, I just hope it'll last.

_**Ugh… Can I get back now? I let you roam free for the day, your time's up.**_

There goes Zene, must she always ruin my fun? We had a deal to let me be in the body after Zene got healed and rested her mind, while in her mind.

_**I'm no athlete, but I want to move again. I feel all kinds of stiff.**_

I relaxed, feeling myself being pulled back into the recess of my light's mind, I had a good time at least, maybe if I hadn't been hurt, or had to take medicine…

_**Oh don't feel bad, how about at least once a week you can take over, is that okay?**_

'Yeah, I guess but I call Mondays!'

It felt so much better to be able to move my muscles, but the taste of that medicine was fading. Now I couldn't sleep, the full moon was lighting the ocean and the ocean breeze at night smelled nice, sharp but soothing. I went towards the window, taking a deep breath and took in the scent with my eyes closed, "Mmhm!"

"Are you enjoying your life, half-elf?" I looked around everywhere, no one had I just imagined it? "How about looking over here? Or here? I'm over here now!" the voice was coming from all directions, it hurt my head.

"Whoever you are, leave. Me. Alone." I hissed, looking around again with the winds throwing my curls everywhere in my face. I decided to just look out the window, ignoring the mysterious voices, from the bed I slept on.

"Hey…" I heard muffled sounds, I clenched my fists around a really soft cloth and wanted to stay in bed, "Hey, get up!" refusing to get up I feel my mid section being lifted up and hit something really hard. Like armor or muscle, maybe bone.

"Lloyd, be careful the medicine I gave her was made to make her stay asleep so her body can heal faster." I heard Raine scold, "Can you carry her?"

"Yeah, she weighs around a hundred ten pounds since my swords are fifty five pounds each, right?" this time I feel Lloyd accidentally drop both me and his swords, I still can't get up, too tired…

"Lloyd!" both the half elves yelled, I was picked up again I wanted to protest but my arms wouldn't respond.

"Let's go board that ship you mentioned yesterday," I was being carried by the Kratos? "Her medicine should wear off halfway to Palmacosta."

And right he was, my limbs were released from the terrible grip of the medicine when we nearly reached the biggest city on Sylvarant. I nearly fell over when one of the waves hit the ship, no it's a boat. With no railings, I have held the pole to keep standing, but Raine already had that post so I clung onto my carrier's cape.

He glared, Kratos still hadn't moved but I got the point to let go and lean against the small cabin with a bunch of rope to hold onto. Lloyd tried to keep Colette from falling while this happened with the help of Genis, but this 'up and down' motion of the boat made me feel a twinge of motion sickness.

Okay, a lot of it. I get motion sickness easily, once I got sick just watching a completely action/motion movie in the theater, so much movement on a big screen is hard to keep track of.

Once we landed, both Raine and I made a beeline to get off the ship and got stuck on the way out.

_Looks like someone has a HUGE ass._

'Like you don't, so don't be a hypocrite and shut up!' my sides were beginning to hurt, Lloyd gave us a shove and we popped out like a gunshot. I pulled my shirt down and my pants up, my pockets were practically stuffed with gels so they weighed down heavily. Which shouldn't happen since I have two belts, one over my shirt to carry my sword and the other actually holding up my pants.

_Put your headband on to cover your ears, the wind will show them now!_

I removed my purple headband from my neck and back onto my head again.

"Move out of the way!" a sailor yelled from a top a ship, we all looked around to watch out for before a large black cat ran me over, 'I am officially tired of being ran over by large animals.

"Catch that animal!" the sailor yelled with more men running off the boat.

**Tell me about it, now catch that cat!** D. Zene would have made something like a point in my head, and I sprinted the best I could on my feet until I jumped on to it.

"Sl-o-ow down- c-a-at!" I clung to its neck, it was like being on a galloping horse but without a saddle, I tried sitting up straighter but nearly slipped off. The cat hissed as it tried to buck me off I scratched its back with my long nails and it stopped with it's tongue out. I did it again, it started to clean itself and I slid off it's back making sure to still scratch it.

"Raahhaho!" it roared when I landed on its tail and guess what? It rounded on me and black raven like spikes flared out behind it's back, a spiked black cat, how wonderful.

_**Run.**_

All three of the voices in my head said, I couldn't it had already landed on my back as I scrambled away, it's golden eyes looked down on me. I closed my eyes tightly and the next thing I know I'm no longer pinned by a cat, but by a were cat kid.

"Who are you?" he hissed again, I was still face first into the ground, "Answer my question."

"Nonya beeswax!" I kicked him off and started to unsheathe my katana when it was gone and taken by that same boy who held it with ease. I felt a sharp pain in my ribs and a dot of blood appeared on my shirt I prepared First Aid. "First Aid! Much better, now give back my sword-"

"I think that you're in no position to be saying that," he held the point to my neck, his wild black hair gave him the look of a killer, if that wasn't it, it was his fierce gold eyes that just seemed to distract you, "_Now, give me your name._"

His voice seemed to make me want to tell my name, it sounded familiar, "Zene-" I stopped myself but was too late.

"Cute name, just for the resistance I'll give you back your sword and take your life instead." he almost did me back my sword by sticking it through my neck, yeah right buddy!

"No thank you!" I did a quick but weak Fire Ball, and got my sword back into my hands.

"So a half-elf? I will inform my Lord about this…" he disappeared into the darkness of the alley and left something glinting on the ground.

"A collar? 'Kinno, Spy No. 15 of the H.B.A.' H.B.A?" I read aloud, it was engraved on the silver plate in the shape of a crescent moon and held with a black stretchy material. I saw a bright red jacket out of the corner of my eye and quickly pocketed the collar, "Lloyd!"

"Zene, did you catch that cat?" Lloyd panted.

"No, it got away what was so important about it?" I was just about to ask that when one of the sailors came up to me, fuming.

"Apparently she din't catch tha' cat, but you probably wonder wha' was so importin abou' it, aren't ya?" the sailor spoke angrily, we both nodded and he looked ready to explode, "THA' CAT IS PART OF THE H.B.A, MEANIN' THEY'RE IN LEAGUE WIT' DESIANS!" a vein bulged in his temple.

"What's the H.B.A?" Lloyd completely ignored it and the angry sailor who tried to calm down.

"Jus' go, we'll find im' again." and left we did.

"Just how reckless can you get?" Raine scolded some more, "You're getting as bad as Lloyd, you are lucky you didn't get hurt badly." I winced at her tone, then asked:

"What's the H.B.A?"

"It's an ancient organization, Half-Blood Association, why?" Raine looked at me suspiciously.

"The sailor mentioned it and I thought I'd ask, where's everyone else?" the group had gone somewhere but where?

"They've gone ahead, let's go." her tone was still a bit angry, but at least I knew what the H.B.A is…

"They can't have gotten that far," we both scouted the stores, "We were only gone for fifteen minutes and hey! I thing I see Krat…oh, no not him." I corrected myself after I the man's face definitely not Kratos.

"Let's go to the plaza, they might be there." Raine power walked ahead as I kept in step to see the foursome staring at Governor-General Dorr walking into the large building with Kilia.

"Who was that?" Genis stared at the now cheered up boy.

"Governor-General Dorr, and how nice it is to see you so soon." I whipped my head around, that Kinno kid was back that quick? His hair was actually a little less wild this time and his eyes were in plain view.

"Is he a friend of yours, Zene?" Colette asked cheerfully, no Colette he isn't.

"No, just an acquaintance but what are you doing here, Kinno?" I smiled, then saw him do a quick neck rub and found that his collar was missing.

"Well, I have forgotten something and wondered if you had found it." he said with forced politeness in his voice.

"I'm afraid I haven't," I let my smile fade a bit as everyone started to head for the big church, "now if you excuse me I really don't like talking so formally so just go." so ready to wash out all of that formality out of my mouth with soap. Kinno grabbed my upper arm his grip tight and hurtful.

"I know you have my pendant, give it back or you will lose something that no one would try to find, your -." he smirked before it turned to surprise when I spoke.

"Boom." I had built up a lot of fire mana beneath us during the whole time, it was getting really hard to control and that 'boom' made the bridge go-

KABOOM!

**Me: I know it seems confusing at the beginning and I added some sub-plot but it's good right?**

**Sheena: Might be a bit too confusing, for Lloyd especially.**

**Lloyd: -dizzy takeover-**

**Me: A little explanation for the beginning: After I got hurt, healed and stuff I felt like I should give D. Zene a chance to move around physically, which worked of course but with the side affect that you see later in the chapter, recklessness and rudeness.**

**Sheena: Reviews and constructive criticism for her sake! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Okay, I know this is a slow update, but bear with me!**

**Lloyd: -snoozing-**

**Me: I think I'll just get D. Me for this chapter. Lloyd needs a small break.**

**D. Me: Who are you going to get next? Myself and I?**

**Me: Very funny, but no and I don't own anything except for Zene and the H.B.A. Members**

* * *

KABOOM!

I didn't have any control over my mana yet to create Battle Mirror and the flames engulfed the two of us. Kinno seemed to take no heed to being on fire, instead he just pulled both of us off the burning bridge and everything was dark.

Really dark, I couldn't even see the whitest of whites.

_Way to go, you killed an old lady and you managed to get kidnapped, again!_

'When was the first time?'

_Sheena dragging you into the entrance._

I tried to move, but something pulled me back, "Don't move, you'll lose a limb." Kinno, that stupid cat-boy why did he have to show up and run me over like road kill? Actually, his eyes were the only thing I could see right now, a brilliant gold or the color of pee, your pick.

"Where are we?" I tried staying as still as possible, but being me I felt a leg that wasn't mine.

"The base, and I don't like being molested by a girl, especially a grotesque one." this guy-cat thing whatever he was is just like Natsume!

_Although, he is much cuter according to your cuteness meter, he's a what's this? A perfect 10!_

'No he's not!'

_Yes he is._

'No he's not!'

_Yes he is. No, your game crush is, Zene and-_

"Shut up!" I yelled, Kinno's eyes were slanted downward it was hard to tell if he was glaring or staring at me. There was a loud 'whoosh!' in front of us, signaling that I activated something.

"Trouble with a capital T, now everyone knows we're here." Kinno hissed when a door of light was in front of us showing about fifteen or sixteen people in a basement dressed like rogues. Kinno budged me in, and at the sight of him the people put all their attention on us.

"Kinno! You actually told the truth this time, there are half-elves that aren't with the Desians and this one isn't fair either!" a teen around my age with an eagle like appearance, spoke up first in a rather rude tone.

"Cal, where is Mother Lilan?" Kinno seemed to grip my wrist harder as he said it, a woman with more of a dragon look than human came in, her crimson eyes glared at everyone in the room and her clothing was something a little more modest than Pronyma's.

"Kinno, I'm surprised at your mistakes lately, lying to us and getting caught for interrogation? At least you brought someone who can use magic," her voice seemed as sharp as a sword, I wanted to run but Kinno's grip just got tighter, "protective aren't we?" I noticed her accent, it was heavily drenched in English, who are these people?

"Master Dementia! I am just keeping her from escaping, that is all." I swear if this cat grips any tighter my wrist is going to snap!

"Well, good thing then you may let her go now before you break her wrist darling." Master Dementia placed a claw- erm, hand on one of my burns, I bit my cheek to prevent myself from laughing and screaming at the same time, "A quiet one, she'll need to speak up to get the jobs done."

"Sister Dementia, surely you aren't-" in a flash a half snake man was dead with Dementia's other sharp hand in his throat.

"Whoops! I guess my claw slipped, oh well our bartender is now dead and there is a limit to the members of the H.B.A." I gulped, a claw tickled the under of my chin as the half dragon woman looked me straight in the eye, "Such beautiful dark features struck with fear," was this woman crazy? "Much like myself when I first joined, ape twins! Get the girl some _proper_ attire for her new job as the bartender of the Sea Sand," Dementia smirked, showing fangs with a tint of red, "don't worry dear, I'll make sure no one can stay in the same bed as you. Now, what was your name again?"

"Zene," my throat sounded scratchy, "but, where on…Sylvarant is this place?"

"We are in a small town near Thoda Dock, travelers usually stop here, an inn but lately we have been quite busy with the Regeneration Journey travelers," the demented dragon woman backed off, I noticed everyone but Kinno had left, "who seem to disappear whenever they go into rooms that they aren't supposed to. Come along my darling, we have much to discuss after you change into uniform."

"Will it be anything like yours?" I asked nervously, Dementia's laugh was high and even sharper than her voice.

"Of course not! When you are my rank, maybe but unless you want to…" I was beginning to think that she might be related to Pronyma somehow and might be bi.

She led me to a room, saying that it used to be the snake's, and that it was already clean. When I saw the inside, a royal purple theme, with metallic walls that just didn't seem to fit with the outside walls of brick and the room was practically sparkling, "We do have a high standard for cleanliness, your uniform is on the dresser and for your weapon, I think it will fit under the counter, so hurry along."

I picked up the uniform, and nearly threw up all the contents in my stomach. It was even worse than Dementia's, was she expecting me to be a pole dancer or a prostitute? Then the said woman/dragon came back in, "Oh! Those apes, ha-ha! They gave me your uniform, switched us up!" she laughed, taking the scantily clad lingerie and gave me something that covered much more skin. Before putting anything on, I cast First Aid to keep from any

It was puffy white, low v-neck, half sleeved shirt, a bright green corset, baggy black pants, and no shoes, so I guess I had to use mine. Something fell out of the shirt, a matching bright green bandana, how nice. Putting on one of my belts, I checked myself in the mirror which was the first mirror I had looked in since I came here besides a sword or water.

The glass shattered at my appearance.

I'm kidding, but my curly hair still only reached just below my shoulder blades, and I saw someone who I never thought I'd look like a twin of, "Damn it, why?!" I slammed my fist onto the end table, my eyes watering from both pain and nostalgia. Never before had I thought I'd miss my sister after a week and one day, was it because I had been so clingy when I was around strangers? Or is it just because I knew I should have at least listened to her when I felt so angry at her?

I found one thing good about this room though, it had a flat iron so my hair would be straight and flat along with my bangs. One problem, my hair still got curly and my bangs were so used to being straight so in was the only thing that stayed that way.

"Okay," I sniffed, "pull yourself together Zene." I considered putting on make-up, but there was only three things, mascara, lip liner, and blush, I can only put on blush though.

Leaving the room, I saw a half cat girl that looked similar to Kinno carrying a basket filled with dirty laundry, "Master Dementia said to place your old clothes in here and to be quick about it!" she chirped, I emptied the pockets and placed the burned clothes in the basket, "Thank you!"

"Oh, um are you maybe related to Kinno?" I called out, grabbing her shoulder.

"Him? He's my half brother! We have the same mommy but different daddies, and he got in trouble earlier this week for-" a pale hand covered her mouth, it was Kinno's.

"Kailey, that is something she doesn't need to know about, just keep going with your duties," he said sternly. Kailey immediately lost her cheerful aura and moved onto the next room, "And you, I'd appreciate it if you didn't interact with my little sister, stupid girl. Master Dementia is waiting upstairs for you, and don't even think that just blush will improve your beauty, it only makes you uglier," I resisted the urge to stab him in the crotch, my hands fingered my katana.

_He treated you!_

"Shut up." I pushed past him, talking to both Meshoru and Kinno.

**I say go back and stab him!**

_I hate to agree with you, but what he said was quite mean._

'No, I have got to be more patient.' I told my selves, I heard a couple of farting noises in my head.

**If you were any patient, you'd still be at home!**

'Exactly! Oh God, I think I just when blind!' I stepped onto the creaking wood floor of the upstairs and saw Dementia in the uniform she grabbed earlier, it was like it covered every spot that shouldn't be shown to an adult, but everywhere else was just bare.

"Wow, you really aren't all that gifted, are you? I would have disguised you a male but maybe I can get Sister Lilan to fill it in!" Dementia was really bi, I was sure of it, not that I have anything against them, it's only when they like me.

"Have me fill what in?" a half orchid woman walked in, she was the exact rank of Dementia, she was dressed in a dress with plenty of floral designs, "Sister Dementia, please tell me you didn't kill another member to have another toy to play with?" her voice was gentle and smooth, were these two just opposites?

"But Sister Lilan, none of my toys have a dark complexion with fear mixed in, the only problem with this one is that she need to be gifted like that one purple garbed lady that passed by a couple days ago." Dementia pleaded, "Please?"

"No, I may have the power to shape the flesh but I have to have the permission of the soul first." Lilan's short forest green hair was tucked behind her flower ears, "Which I doubt she will give since she was kidnapped and forced to join."

"Oh, Kinno never told me that," the crimson eyed woman looked angry, her features were being obscured by gold scales and finally her whole body was a golden dragon the size of a mini van, "I'll go give him a little visit from his Master!"

Before I could do anything, Lilan had a VINE come out of her hand and wrap, two, three, five times around the gold dragon, "No! From what Cal said, he was looking for me first but you got a bit excited and made her a member on your own."

"Silly, silly me! Well, Zen-Zen you better put on a vest and tuck your hair in that bandana, you're going under cover on a different mission, to destroy Magnius' Ranch!" Dementia held out a bright green vest and shoved it over the corset, then I had to remove the corset from underneath the vest. That is hard! "Or better yet, tie your hair in a ponytail, none of my toys have long enough hair to do that," is it me or is this woman really insane as well?

_**Probably.**_

"Master Dementia, before I was, erm-- kidnapped the Chosen's group will head there when there is any trouble to their friends, or the people of Palmacosta," I interjected while Lilan was tying my hair, "and I was traveling with them, so if they hear I was taken to the Ranch…"

"You were?" Lilan asked, walking in front of me, "Was there a man named Kratos Aurion with you?"

"Yeah, he saved us at the Oracle and he's now the Chosen's guard," I started to explain, but stopped when I saw Lilan going into LaLa Land. Dementia seemed to be in the same place, were these two in love with him too?

"Think if his son was still alive, we'd have a half angel among us!" both exclaimed at the same time with stars in their eyes, "A half elf, and a half angel, we have one but we need the other!"

I was really creeped out now, "Um, how did you know he had a kid?"

"He once stayed here at this very inn with his wife and baby, for about a month or two. The only reason he could stay here is because of his child, we have one rule, no pures or Desians and if they have a half blood with them, then they can stay. Kinno!" Lilan yelled, there was a faint darker shading beside her, where it was darkest and Kinno came through it, it was so freaking trippy!

"Yes, Mother Lilan? Why is Zene disguised as a male?" he took one look at me and kept a straight face, then looked back up.

"We're having her go back to the Chosen's group for a little bit, but get Diane so she can erase their memory of what happened when they got to Palmacosta. Oh, ah, the idea was Sister Dementia's since her other clothes were burned." on cue, another Halfling came up the stairs, she was…well-

"Uh. Um, uh, You c-called M-master L-lilan?" part mouse, part human, two parts nervous this teen was! Mousy brown hair, pale, light brown eyes and small.

"Diane, we need you to accompany these two on the way to Palmacosta," Diane looked petrified, we towered over her, looked mean and I had a sword a bit taller than her on my hip, "Don't be scared, this is an important mission for all three of you, well for Kinno and you. Zene isn't an official member yet."

"O-okay," the mouse girl stuttered, and started Kinno coughing, hard like more of a wheeze.

"Oh dear," Dementia said from her corner of dementedness, "let's just hope that my apprentice doesn't go into 'that' mode again, he-he!" she laughed again, Kinno had stopped coughing, "Darn, I was hoping he would…"

I'm stuck in a bar with a nervous wreck, an orchid, a crazy woman and a cat kid with some serious issues.

I wanted to scream.

**Me: I'm afraid that's it for the chapter, barely any actual Symphonia, I know.**

**D. Me: Yeah, horrible for a self insert but the only things that I find good is that you made this in one day, two sit downs and-.**

**Me: Be quiet, at least I have some plot going on in this chapter, please tell me if you see anything wrong, any Sue or Stu alerting, anything. **


End file.
